


Radioactivity

by Katzuvo



Series: Radio [2]
Category: Original Work, Radio - Original Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Original work - Freeform, Yaoi, all of it., all of the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzuvo/pseuds/Katzuvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alder and Rufio return this time with a few more additions to the family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes after the first story thing, Radio. Just a continuation, basically.

Gelemorté was a strange land. A land where just about anything could happen. Including male pregnancies. No one was quite too sure how that worked, and no one really wanted to research it. On the topic of such, were pilot Alder Finch and his lover Rufio Wilkerson. 

“Children~” Alder sang merrily, envisioning miniature Rufios running about the apartment. Tiny hands and pudgy fingers, unsure steps, and happy squeals. “But I’m not your brood mare.” Alder scolded before Rufio could even respond. “I’ll have two, the rest you can crap out. Oh, or adopt.”

“How about four?” Rufio tried to bargain, holding up his fingers to demonstrate the number. “That way they can have each other.” He then pondered for a moment before grinning as well. “Oh yes. Adoption! We will adopt. All of the children!” 

“Hmmm sure. You have two and I’ll have two.” Alder grinned deviously, mumbling to himself. “Gives me an excuse to top.” Waving a hand dismissively, Alder plopped down on the couch. “Nah we can’t adopt. There are no adoption centers in Gelemorté.”

Rufio grumbled an agreement before processing what it was Alder had actually said. “WHY NOT?” He yelled, jumping up from the couch mere seconds from sitting down on it. “WHAT HAPPENS TO THE ORPHANS? DO PEOPLE EAT THEM!?”

“They’re used in camel food.” Alder explained, his voice so very calm and serious. Getting back to the issue at hand, Alder looked up at Rufio. “How about just fooouuurr?”

 

“Bah. It’s a very good thing I wasn’t born here.” Rufio muttered, his eyes going wide as he thought about orphaned children being ground down into food for camels. “No. We will have all of the children~ We shall have an army!”

“I was joking, Ruffy.” Alder laughed, pulling Rufio to sit beside him on the couch. “They’re not used in camel food. I just…I don’t wanna have too many kids. What if I treat them bad?” He asked, worry and fear in his eyes. He may have acted wild and crazy on a daily basis, but some things were to be taken seriously.

“Oh. Good.” Rufio sighed in relief before pulling Alder into a comforting hug. “Aww. You’ll be an awesome parent.” He assured, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “And if you’re not you’ll have me there to help….and I’m sure my little bro will help, too.” Speaking of Danté, neither of them had seen the boy in a few months. Alder didn’t really mind that too much, though.

“Okay~” Alder hugged Rufio before pulling back to look into his eyes. “Can we name one Apollo?”

 

“We can name ‘em whatever yah wanna name ‘em. Might I ask why Apollo, though?” 

“I once had a goldfish named Apollo.” Alder explained, remembering said fish. It was a cute little thing. Scales all shiny and gold, fins somewhat longer than those of a normal goldfish. The thing lived a good year or so before… “but it died.” Alder’s eyes went wide and he shook his head frantically. “Let’s not name it that!”

“How about we name them when we have them?” Rufio offered. “That way the names will fit ‘em or something.”

 

“Yeah.” Alder agreed, looking down and rubbing at his flat stomach. “So how’s this work?” 

“Well…” Rufio placed his hands on Alder’s hips and brought the other blonde closer to him. “We do what we always do.” A kiss, followed by a hand squeezing his butt. “But this time yah gotta think real hard about getting’ pregnant.”

Alder squirmed slightly, running his hands through Rufio’s hair. “How will we know if it worked?” He breathed out, his fingers twitching along the short hairs on the back of Rufio’s neck.

“Well, you’ll get really fat and start to crave weird things.”

~*~ Many Weeks of Time Skips ~*~

Alder sat on the bathroom floor, hugging the toilet bowl as he emptied whatever food he had eaten the night before. Groaning, Alder closed his eyes and tried not to dry heave. “Ugh…Rufioooo…I’m dying…”

Rufio patted Alder’s hair while simultaneously holding said locks out of the way. “Oh you’ll be fine~” He sang. Alder silently cursed his lover. How could he be so cheery and happy and so sure when Alder felt as if his insides were rotting away. He was going to die there on the bathroom floor, he was sure of it.

Alder rocked backwards, leaning heavily against Rufio. “I think I’m sick…with like, the plague.”

Rufio held Alder to keep the boy from falling to floor and gently ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair. “You wanna go to the nice hospital then?”

Alder considered the choices. The hospital had that crazy bitch at the desk, but they also made him feel better whenever he went. Though there was also the fact that he was sure he would die if he moved from the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. “Please….don’t make me move.”

“I can carry you if yah want?” Rufio offered, smiling at Alder gently. 

“Kill me first…”

Rufio chuckled just a bit and looped one arm under Alder’s legs while the other wrapped around his back. “I’m not gonna kill you.” He grinned, picking Alder up bridal style and holding his close to his chest. “Better?”

Alder had to admit that it felt nice to be held close like that. From this position, he could feel the warmth radiating from Rufio’s body and hear the soft thuds of his heartbeat. Leaning into the nice smell of Rufio’s shirt, Alder looped his arms around Rufio’s neck and closed his eyes. “Would you kill me if I begged?”

“But if I killed you, who would I cuddle with?” Rufio asked, smiling lovingly down at Alder. 

“My corpse.” Alder clutched at his stomach, trying very hard not to throw up on Rufio. It’d be no fun to throw up and he was sure that Rufio wouldn’t really enjoy being on the receiving end of the mess. “Are we at the hospital yet?” He asked, eyes closed in pain. Nuzzling closer into Rufio’s chest, Alder muttered, “I don’t feel good…”

“But what about when you decompose?” Rufio made his way towards the door to their apartment and kicked it shut with his foot. “Almost~ We just gotta get in the car and drive there.” Making their way to the car, Rufio opened the door and placed Alder in the seat. 

“You can have me stuffed. I already am decomposing.” Alder sighed and leaned against his window, hoping that the cool temperature of the glass would cure his stomach pains. He listened as the car was cranked and focused on keeping his breathing even. He really didn’t want to mess up Rufio’s car. “Argh….Rufio what’s wrong with me?”

Rufio glanced at Alder from the corner of his eye and smiled before reaching over and turning on the AC. “I have an idea, but let’s get you to the doctor and have them tell us.”

“Hmm…..are we there yet?”

“Yup~ We’re pulling into the lot now.”

Opening his door as they finally reached the destination, Alder attempted to get up on his own. Bad idea. Wobbling, Alder threw a hand out in an attempt to catch himself. Thankfully, Rufio had rushed over to that side of the car when he saw Alder wobbling. Steadying his boyfriend, Rufio smiled and picked him up. 

“I hope that crazy lady isn’t working.” Alder frowned, recalling that receptionist. Cuddling into Rufio’s chest, Alder let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m sure she’s not. I mean, it’s not like the hospital is so poor that they can only afford one receptionist.” Rufio explained as they walked through the door. Thankfully, that mean lady from before was not working that day. Grinning, Rufio held Alder closer to him. “D’awww~ I’m glad to be here.”

“Is the doctor ready yet?” Alder asked, holding his stomach. He felt absolutely horrible. 

“We haven’t even checked in yet.” Rufio explained, sitting Alder down in a chair nearby. “You’ll feel better soon though.” Petting Alder on the head gently, Rufio made his way up to the desk where the lady sat. “Excuse me…?” When the lady looked up, Rufio grinned charmingly. “Well hello miss. Might I ask if there’s a doctor available to see my sick friend?”

“Oh my.” The woman replied, blushing slightly. “Of course Mr. Hottie.” 

Alder looked up and opened his mouth to speak before closing it quickly. With a light groan, Alder stumbled to his feet and raced off down the hallway. 

Rufio, surprised, ran after him. “Oh for Pete’s sake! You really shouldn’t be running! …. Where did you go!?” Hearing light whimpering from the bathroom, Rufio quickly pushed open the door and made his way over to where Alder was sitting slumped over in one of the stalls. “Shh. It’s okay, I’m here. What’s wrong, babe?” He then placed a hand gently on Alder’s back and rubbed soothing circles on it. 

“I don’t feel good…” Alder whined, bracing a hand on the wall as he stood up with the help of Rufio. “I’m okay…I think.” Alder ran his tongue across his teeth and grimaced. “Do you have any mints?”

Rufio shook his head and leaned in to plant a kiss on Alder’s lips anyway. “Hrm. It doesn’t smell that bad.” 

Alder blinked in surprise and pulled away, shaking his head. “Noo, don’t kiss me.” He frowned, brows furrowing. “I taste nasty.” 

Rufio just grinned in response. “Don’t you pull away from me.” Placing his hands on Alder’s arms once more, he leaned in and stole the blonde’s lips once again. “Yah taste fine.” 

“Stop it.” Alder pouted, wriggling away from Rufio. “I taste like stomach acid.” Aldler glared at the floor, blushing a bit before he paused, looking up at Rufio horror struck. “Unless I always taste like that?!”

Rufio shook his head and licked Alder’s lips in one quick motion. “It doesn’t matter how you taste. I still love you.”

Alder, in a fit of hormones that he didn’t even know he possessed, shoved Rufio away from him forcefully. “Get me a mint or some mouthwash. I don’t care if you love me, I don’t want you kissing me right now.” He glared, crossing his arms in agitation. 

“Aww.” Rufio grinned, stepping back slightly. “Would some water help?” He asked, striding over to the sink. As he went, his hips swayed sexily, teasing Alder. Alder, entranced by the sexy display, simply nodded. Rufio smirked and turned on the water. “Hrm. Now how are you going to drink this without a cup? Oh, I know.” He then leaned over, placing his hands on the sink as he dipped his head under the faucet. Taking in a good mouthful of water, Rufio raised his eyebrows and sashayed back to where Alder stood. 

Blush spreading across his cheeks, Alder draped his arms around Rufio’s neck and pressed his body close to Rufio’s. With a nervous grin, Alder leaned in and pressed his lips to Rufio’s, opening his mouth so that the water could be transferred. It was cold and clean, but also infused with the taste of Rufio. Alder sighed happily and leaned his face into Rufio’s chest, not even protesting when he felt hands groping his bum. His anger had dissipated for the moment. 

“Feel better?” Rufio asked, running his hands along Alder’s back gently. Alder nodded and looked up so that he could peck his Texan lover’s lips. With a smile, Alder grabbed Rufio’s hand and led them back to the waiting room. “Me thinks the lady bumped us up to the front of the line so we shouldn’t have to wait long.”

Alder and Rufio returned to the waiting room and sat down. Where Rufio was still smiling gently, Alder had turned to glare at the receptionist. “It’s probably because she thinks you’re sexy. Too bad you’re mine.” 

Rufio just about chuckled as he sat down and pulled Alder over so that his head rested in his lap. “We’re each other’s~” Rufio caught the wink the receptionist sent to him, but missed the sneaky wave she directed at Alder.

Anger growing, Alder moved his head so that he could place his lips over Rufio’s clothed crotch. Sending a death glare at the receptionist, he tried to convey to her that Rufio was his and that the bitch needed to keep her hands and eyes to herself. 

Rufio leaned his head back with a sigh. Reaching a hand up, he stroked Alder’s hair as his eyes closed slightly. “I must say, I’m loving your mood swings.”

It was at said moment that the receptionist bothered to interrupt them. Of course she would, to bother Alder. He was pretty sure all receptionists were out to get him. He was completely intent on finishing what he began in the waiting room. Regardless of whether or not everyone watched or not. “Hey sexy and cumbucket, it’s your turn.”

Huffing, the pilot sat up while purposefully pressing down against his lover’s crotch. Rufio, in turn, grimaced slightly. “You’d better make good with your teasing later on, Alder.” He smiled, winking at his lover. Standing, Rufio helped Alder to stand as well. 

“Mmmhmm~” Alder confirmed with a nod, taking Rufio’s hand. “Can do~” 

Rufio followed him and watched predatorily. “Wonderful.” With the hand he wasn’t holding Alder’s with, he waved idly at the receptionist. A movement that did not go unnoticed by Alder. 

Growling deep in his throat, Alder huffed and pouted. With a glare, he turned away and stared directly ahead of them. “Don’t wave at her.”

Rufio wrapped a reassuring arm around Alder’s shoulders. “It’s just a wave. If it makes you feel any better, I’d never do any of the stuff I’ve done with you with her. Including saying ‘I love you’.” 

“I love chu~”Giggling, Alder leaned into Rufio’s side as they finally made their way into their room. “Hey, look, our room.” Alder blinked at the room and moved so that he could sit in the bed thing in the center of the room. Rufio then moved to sit in the spinny chair just about every doctor’s office room had. He spun in a little circle before stopping and looking at Alder with a gleam. Smirking, Alder stuck his tongue out. “Chill out.” He scolded lightly. It wasn’t hard to tell what Rufio was thinking about. “I know what you’re thinking. Later.”

“Ello boys.” A doctor came in. In his hands he held a clipboard. He had glasses on, though they probably weren’t needed. “What seems to be the issue?” He asked, peering down at the blonde on the bed in front of him.

“My tummy hurts.” Alder explained, holding his stomach. Thankfully the nausea seemed to have disappeared for the time being. “And it’s not a fever.” Alder glanced at Rufio, who was still spinning side to side slowly in the chair.

“Is there any chance…” The doctor began, trailing off as he studied the blonde boy in front of him. “Hmmm….nah.” He narrowed his eyes in thought, hardly noticing the questioning looks he was receiving from Alder. “I’m going to do some tests.”

Rufio chose such moment to finally speak up. “What kind of tests, exactly?” He wanted to know what the heck the doctor man was going to do to his lover.

“Let me be sure…” The doctor said, speaking mainly to himself. Various tests then ensued; everything from peeing in a cup to having blood drawn. Alder yawned when the doctor finally brought back the results. Rubbing at his eyes, he watched the doctor tap the clipboard and remove his glasses in a very serious fashion. “Son. You’re pregnant.”


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alder's pregnant~ <3 Because Mpreg totally works in this story. :p

“Son. You’re pregnant.”

The words reverberated around the room. The doctor left before either of them even moved. Rufio was the one to break the silence. He couldn’t even contain the smile that stretched across his face. Flying forward, he threw his arms around Alder’s neck and hugged him tightly. “I knew it. This is wonderful~”

Alder sat there for a moment, unable to even process what was going on. Pregnant? He was pregnant. With…with a baby? His eyes widened, his breaths stopped. Inside of his body, at that very moment, a tiny baby was growing. Feeling his heart rev to life, Alder brought his arms up and wrapped them as tightly around Rufio as he possibly could. “This is wonderful! I love you, so much!”

“I love you too~” Rufio then rubbed Alder’s belly and put his forehead on it. “Just hope it’ll be healthy…and quintuplets at least.” Rufio beamed in pure happiness. 

Alder laughed and sighed happily. “I’ll be happy with just one, as long as it’s healthy.” He really didn’t want that many kids. One or two sounded like a great number but he was nervous about this whole thing and really didn’t know what he was doing. Having to care for five at one time would probably kill him. Running his fingers through Rufio’s hair gently, he suddenly recalled something important. “Hey, Rufio. We forgot to ask about…yaknow.” He muttered, a blush spreading across his features. “Like, can we still…”

Rufio looked up quickly. “I’ll be right back.” Was all Alder heard before Rufio had jumped up from the bed and darted from the room. 

“Ruffy?” Alder called, looking towards the door his lover had just disappeared out of. Frowning when he received no reply, he laid back against the pillows of the bed and awaited Rufio’s return.

“Yo. Doc dude.” Rufio began, catching up with said doctor in the hallway not too far from their room. “Me and the boyee wanna do the do. Would dis harm teh baby?”

Raising a brow and turning about to look at Rufio, the doctor fixed the glasses upon his face. “Ah, yes. It’s best to lay off “filling” your boyfriend/lover/husband thing up.”

Rufio’s eyes widened a bit as he processed this. “So like…what you’re saying is…My little me cannot be inserted inside of his nice little hole for…NINE. Months?”

“Hmmm” The doctor hummed as if really thinking about it. “Yeah pretty much. Ahem…if you’re that…eager, I would suggest finding other ways to satisfy yourself.” He then shrugged and went back to walking away, only to be stopped once more by Rufio.

“Nyaahhh. Mer. Let’s say I end up “giving in” to the temptation. Would anything bad happen to the baby?” Rufio asked, looking rather serious. He didn’t want to have to think about not being able to do these things for nine months. 

The doctor paused and turned to look at Rufio with a scowl. “Yes. Yes it’s very possible. I would suggest not.”

Rufio sighed in defeat. “Right. Okay.” Slinking back into the room, he sat down next to Alder on the bed and leaned over slightly so that he could bury his face into the nape of Alder’s neck. “Mer…”

Alder, happy to see his lover return, grinned merrily. “Hello again~ You ready for fun?” He asked, winking, though it went unseen by Rufio. 

“Ohh, I’m ready for it.” Rufio stated, narrowing his eyes slightly while keeping his face hidden. “But maybe we should hold off…for a while.” 

“Why?” Alder asked, frowning. If any a moment to celebrate over anything, this was it. “But…c’mon babe.” He moved so that he was straddling Rufio, his lips moving to Rufio’s ear. “It’s okay, the doctor is gone now~” He all but purred, his voice rough and husky with want.

“We can’t though, Alder.” Rufio reinforced once more, grabbing Alder by the shoulders and looking into his eyes in a serious and important manner. “We just can’t.”

Alder’s frown deepened. What was the big deal? Wriggling closer to Rufio, Alder brought his hands up to rest on Rufio’s waist. “Please? Ruffyyy…you said that we could! Why not?”

“Merph…” Rufio let out an unintelligible noise and stared down at Alder’s belly. “Just…just cause.”

Alder, noticing the look Rufio had fixating upon his belly, felt his heart drop. So that’s what it was? His throat constricted and he felt a stab of pain. “Oh…” He stated, moving away from Rufio and hopping down from the bed. Backing away, Alder felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and threaten to spill over. “You don’t want the baby!” He choked out, “So…so now you don’t wanna do it because…because it’ll make more!”

“NO!” Rufio, horror struck at the thought that this was what Alder had gotten out of that, shot out a hand and grasped Alder’s wrist tightly. “That’s not it at all.” Rufio frowned and fixed Alder with an intent look of regret. “Is…is cause it’d hurt it and…would be bad.”

Alder, not understanding, jerked his wrist from Rufio’s grasp and fought the impending tears. “Not like you ever cared about it hurting before…” He muttered, turning away so that Rufio would not be able to see the tears that threatened to stream down his face. 

“No…not that kinda hurt.” Rufio explained, standing up and moving closer to Alder. “Like…would hurt baby. Would hurt it really, really bad.”

“Oh…” Alder mumbled, turning around to look at Rufio, his eyes still filled with worry. “That…that would be bad.”

“Yeah…so like, we can’t do that...” Rufio’s frown slowly turned in a mischievous grin. “But we can do other things.”

Blushing, Alder fought with himself and had to ask. “You could….you could maybe let me top?”

“I was thinking something more….mutual.” Rufio replied. 

Alder frowned in utter irritation. It was always some excuse with Rufio as to why he couldn’t be on the bottom. He didn’t want to pull the fairness cards or anything like that, because he really loved Rufio, but sometimes he wanted to show Rufio just how much he meant to him. Not to mention the fact that his dick liked the attention. “It’s excuses, excuses, excuses with you.” Alder growled low under his breath. “I never top. Are you insecure?” He asked, glaring at Rufio angrily. “Dominance issues? That’s fine.”

“Shh.” Rufio placed a finger on Alder’s lips and caressed his face gently. “Just trust me.” Was all he said as he sunk to his knees on the floor and began to unbutton Alder’s pants. Alder, still pissed off, continued to stand there with his arms crossed and a dark scowl on his face. It wasn’t until Rufio freed his hardening cock from the confines of his clothing and gave it a long, slow, lick that Alder’s resolve broke. Alder’s eyes flew wide open and his hands flailed about before digging themselves into Rufio’s hair. Staring downward, Alder was met with the erotic site of Rufio licking him while staring up at him oh so lovingly.

“Nnngh…” Alder groaned against his own will while pulling softly at the blonde’s hair. “Wh-what’re you doinnngg?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked, opening his mouth to nip and suck at the tip of Alder’s now fully hard erection. 

“Mmmgh~” Alder gasped out, stumbling backwards one or two steps so that he was seated on the edge of the bed. Rufio followed suit and kneeled between Alder’s legs. “It looks like…you suck…haha…”

Rufio just rolled his eyes and pulled away. “No joking.” He then moved his face back to between Alder’s legs and opened his mouth, poking out his tongue to touch the slit. Alder’s hand clutched wildly at the Texan’s hair, trying to get him closer, oh so much closer. The way he was staring so intently up into Alder’s eyes was sending tiny waves of pleasure through him. No one had ever looked at him like that before, and God did he like it.   
Rufio moved with intent care, refusing to give the pilot what he wanted. Sticking out his tongue further, he dragged it along the underside of Alder’s cock, tracing the vein all the way to the tip. The pilot shuddered, closing his eyes. Smirking, Rufio finally gave in and opened his mouth, engulfing the member. Tossing his head back, Alder fought back a moan. Letting out a tiny mewl, he gripped Rufio’s head and tried desperately to get him to take in more. 

Sucking gently on him, Rufio watched Alder’s face intently. Those faces the pilot made were all too wonderful. Rufio didn’t have to suck for much longer before Alder was a moaning mess, trembling with pleasure. He was so close, he could feel it. Just a little bit more and-… Rufio stopped. Removing his mouth from its wonderful position, he looked up at Alder intently. “You’re not mad at me, right Alder?”

Well he wasn’t before, but if Rufio didn’t finish Alder off then the pilot was going to be some kinda pissed. Shaking with pent up bliss, Alder clutched at Rufio’s shoulders and tried to form understandable thoughts. “Ah…no…wh-why? No…No I love you…please, Rufioooo.”

“Good~” Rufio replied in a happy way, though he didn’t move to help Alder finish with his problem. “Was just wonderin’…from how I remember it, I never even asked if you wanted a kid and now yah’s pregnant and…yeah. Love you too.”

“No, no no~” Alder explained quickly, gasping each ‘no’ as he fought to hold onto his sanity. “I love kids.” Shuddering, Alder was going to continue when he felt Rufio lick him long and hard before taking him back into his mouth. Unable to hold on for any longer, Alder threw his head back and moaned Rufio’s name loudly. His hips jerked forward, shoving his cock as far as Rufio could take it before releasing in a pent up orgasm. 

Licking his lips to remove any stray trails of cum, Rufio lunged upwards, kissing Alder deep and passionately. Tired and still panting, Alder could barely reply as he was kissed. Sighing into Rufio’s mouth, Alder gently stroked his tongue against Rufio’s. Tasting himself was rather weird, but not unenjoyable.

“Wow….haha…you taste like my cum.” Alder laughed, licking his lips. “Sexy.”

“Of course it is.” Rufio replied with a wink. “It’s me, remember?” 

It was then that Alder noticed something that he hadn’t before. There was a rather prominent bulge in Rufio’s pants at the moment. Reaching down, he gently brushed his fingers across said tent. “Someone turned on by that?”

“What do you think?” Rufio asked, climbing up onto the bed beside Alder. 

“Hmmm….nah.” Alder smirked, ever so slowly unzipping Rufio’s pants.

“Mrph. Stop being such a damn tease.” He growled, running his hands along Alder’s sides, causing the pilot to lean forward into the touch.

Tugging gently at Rufio’s boxers, Alder grinned mischievously. “You want it?”

“Fuck yes I want it. Don’t make me bite you!”

“You want what exactly?” Alder inquired. It was way too much fun to tease the hell out of Rufio. Being on the receiving end of teasing wasn’t half as great as being the one that was doing the teasing.

Looking at Alder with a gleam, Rufio pulled him closer. “You wanna know what I want? You reeeaallllyyy wanna know? I want you. To suck me off so hard I start seeing fucking stars.”

Smirking, Alder lowered himself and opened his mouth, swallowing Rufio’s entirety. 

“Mmmgawd.” Rufio groaned, leaning in closer while tangling his fingers into Alder’s hair. “Yes. Like that. Do that.” Using his tongue, Alder encircled the tip before diving back down and sucking with increasing vigor. Kneading his fingers into Rufio’s hips, Alder hummed, creating a glorious kind of vibration. “Ahhh…shhiiiittt.” Closing his eyes, Rufio moaned deeply. “When’d yah…get…so good….mgawd.” Alder’s only response was another hum. “Nyaa~ I lo-….love yah so- So mu-uuuu-ch babe.” He fought out, trying to speak past the waves of pleasure.

With another long suck, Alder felt Rufio stiffen and sigh deeply, releasing himself. Greedily swallowing the thick liquid, Alder pulled away and dragged his tongue over his lips, relishing the taste. “I love you too~” He cooed before running a hand along Rufio’s softened member in an effort to clean him. Instead of licking it from his fingers, Alder smeared the cum on Rufio’s cheek and leaned forward to lick it away with a smirk.

“Wait…” Rufio said, pulling away. “Is that how I taste? Daaammmnn I taste good.” He then kissed Alder’s chin and linked their fingers together. “I swear. If I knew you’d act like this I woulda got you pregnant sooner.”

Tired, Alder leaned into Rufio. “Heehee~ We’re gonna have a baby~” He said, voice high and delighted. He was practically giggling with glee. Rubbing the tiny, nonexistent baby bump, Alder closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of Rufio. They had to leave the hospital soon but for the time being Alder just wanted to sit there with Rufio and bask in the joy.

Rufio grinned back and wrapped his arms around Alder. They had a moment to spare, but home was calling. Picking up Alder, he nuzzled his hair gently before carrying him out to the car. The hospital, before, had always been a place of horror and torture but after this visit, Alder and Rufio wouldn’t be complaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blarh.

And so the duo returned to their car, grinning at the news. They were going to have a baby! Gently placing Alder down in the car, Rufio kissed his forehead and moved to the driver’s side door. When Rufio pulled out of the parking lot, Alder leaned over sneakily and placed his hand on Rufio’s knee. “We’re going to have a baby…this calls for celebration.”

Rufio glanced at Alder and inched away to the side. “Not while I’m driving. We can celebrate when we get home~”

Alder leaned even closer, moving out of his seat to bend over the center console. “Mm? But it’ll be fun~” And fun it would be. Alder was sure of that. He smirked and moved closer, poking out his tongue to drag lightly across the flesh of Rufio’s ear. His hand worked on its own and slowly moved upward from its place on Rufio’s knee.

Rufio, trying not to flinch, desperately attempted to get away. It was difficult, considering that he had nowhere to go. “It won’t be all that fun if we end up crashing again.” Ah yes, Alder couldn’t forget that incident. Of course, it had been he who had been driving that day. Rufio was a far better driver. 

“It’ll be fine~” Alder assured, nipping Rufio’s ear gently. His hand moved even further upwards into the nook of Rufio’s legs. Grinning, Alder moved his fingers, fondling Rufio through his pants.

“Merph. You don’t – don’t know that.” Rufio replied desperately, trying to bat Alder’s hand away without taking his hands off of the wheel. Psh, the pilot wasn’t giving up that easily.

“You won’t get awaaay~” Alder purred and unzipped Rufio’s pants slowly. Regardless of what the Texan said, he started getting aroused when his lover palmed the forming bulge in his tightening pants. “I know you love this.”

“Doesn’t- doesn’t matter if I love it or nooottt. Is- is not safe here.” Rufio explained, quickly zipping his pants up. He was trying so very hard to get Alder to understand that it wasn’t a good idea to do these things in the car.

“Rufio~” Was all that Alder said, a low growling purr that ripped its way huskily from his lips. He was letting Rufio know just what he wanted.

Rufio was trying very, very hard to not crash the car. The way Alder moaned his name sent bolts of arousal down his spine. Why couldn’t Alder just wait until they got home? “Ahh….shitt.” Rufio sighed and clutched the wheel a bit tighter. “Alder. We can’t. Not now.” He all but whined, pressing himself against the door. 

Alder chuckled lowly, shimmying a hand into Rufio’s boxers. He was quite pleased with the bulge he found there. “Such self control~” Alder tsked. “Normally, you just pound into me on impulse.”

At this point, Rufio’s knuckles had gone white. He grit his teeth tightly and struggled to speak rationally. “Yes. Well.” He paused for a second, working his jaw as a blush moved across his cheeks. “Usually, we aren’t in a car when it comes to these things.”

“But didn’t you wanna do it everywhere we could?” Alder moved his hand slowly, gently running his fingers across the hairs that led down from his belly button. “We should do it here, too~” 

Rufio shuddered, finding it harder and harder to hold onto his resolve. “Mmph. Or we could…yanno. Do it while the car is stoppeeddd.”

“Where’s the excitement in that?” Alder asked, quite seriously, as he moved his hand down and encircled his fingers around Rufio’s cock. Despite Rufio’s protests, he was rather hard at this point.

“The excitement in not dying.” Rufio grinded out through his teeth, his face lighting up as the car sped a bit faster towards the house. How he was still able to control the vehicle when receiving this type of attention was a mystery he didn’t want to think too much about. “Ah gawd. Staph, no.”

Alder gripped Rufio’s erection a bit tighter, wrapping his fingers around it fully while moving his hand slowly upward to pump Rufio. “But you’re getting arroouused~”

“Yeaahhh. That’s usually what happensss.” Rufio hissed out, he was going to lose control in a moment. Thankfully, they were pulling into the driveway at said moment. “OH LOOK! WE’RE HOME!” Stopping the car and unbuckling faster than he ever had before, Rufio lunged across the seat and crashed his lips to Alder’s, kissing him deep and hard.

Alder kissed back, a grin spreading across his lips. “Actually…” He began when they broke away for breath. “I’m not in the mood.” He shrugged and got out of the car and made his way into the house.

Rufio twitched. There was no way…no way. Rufio let out an exasperated noise and banged his head on the steering wheel. He could have cried. Rufio pouted, yes pouted. If Alder could have seen it, he would have giggled with glee. Grumbling, Rufio got out and followed his boyfriend inside. 

Feeling his stomach growl, Alder flopped onto the couch and watched as Rufio entered the door. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll make you something to eat in a few.” Rufio glared to the side, trying not to growl at Alder. “I’ma shower.”

“Shower, now?” Alder asked curiously, sitting up on the couch to watch Rufio. “Why? Wait…can I join?”

“’Cause I need ta take care of some things.” Rufio explained, his face still a bit red. His problem was quite obvious at this point, straining against his pants in an effort to receive attention. “Hrrmmm…sure~ As long as you don’t drown me.”

Standing up and moving to hug Rufio close to his body, Alder moved a hand between them to pull down Rufio’s zipper, which the younger man must have pulled up when he exited the car. “You should take care of that. I can help if you want.”

Rufio grinned, liking where this was going. Grabbing Alder’s arms, he tilted his head up slightly to kiss the pilot’s jaw. “Sounds fine with me~”

“Actuuuually…” Alder grinned mischievously. “I don’t feel like it.” Snickering, Alder poked the Texan’s nose. “I’m kidding~ I’m make you see staaarrrrrsss~” He flashed Rufio a smirk before grabbing his wrist and dragging the slightly shorter man to the bathroom. 

Rufio pokerfaced. “You’d better be kidding.” Stumbling behind Alder, he stuck his tongue out. “They’d better be multicolored stars.”

“I was thinking creamy white stars.” Alder grinned. It wasn’t hard to figure out what he meant by that. Taking the hem of his shirt in his hands, he slowly lifted the piece of clothing above his head and let it fall to the floor. “Hey Rufy, can you help me with my pants?” He asked, placing his thumbs in his belt loops, pulling them down ever so slightly.

“As long as they’re stars.” Moving towards Alder, Rufio sank to his knees and undid the zipper of his lover’s jeans with his teeth, winking up at Alder before standing again as Alder stepped out of the jeans. 

Making quick work of Rufio’s clothing, Alder pulled him into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. “Let me wash you.” He whispered, running his fingers lightly along Rufio’s side. He didn’t expect Rufio to twitch and giggle at such ministrations. “Are you ticklish?” He asked deviously, moving his fingers quicker against the sensitive flesh. “Since we’re here…” he paused, leaning in closer. “We can get a little dirty first.”

Rufio could hardly stop laughing to even hear what Alder said. When he did though, he grinned and looked at Alder with a gleam. “How dirty you wanna get?” He asked, moving so that he could nibble on Alder’s ear and enjoy the feeling of the pilot pressing closer to him as he nipped down harder. 

“I wanna get filthy.” He replied, wrapping his arms around Rufio’s shoulders. 

“Great.” Rufio fiddled with Alder’s hair and blew into the pilot’s ear, causing him to shudder. 

“Ooh~” He sighed, pulling Rufio even closer. “Quit it and do me already.” 

“Iiiii can’t do you, remember?” He explained, nipping Alder’s nose. “But maybe something else cannn be done.”

“But I need it…” Alder frowned and buried his face in Rufio’s shoulder. Crap, he’d honestly forgotten about that. Whimpering in painful arousal, he tried to think of something. He didn’t want to have to suck each other off again. The only other choice was unthinkable. Rufio would never agree, he hated that type of thing. “Do something…”

“Oh I’ll do something.” Rufio took Alder’s hand and opened his mouth, taking in three of the fingers. While sucking and wetting the digits thoroughly, he rotated his hips, grinding their erections together. This caused Alder to groan and thrust his hips against that wonderful, glorious friction. 

“Mmm~ What’re you- Ah~ That feels, nngh, so good~” Alder closed his eyes, sighing in bliss. Instead of replying, Rufio withdrew the fingers from his mouth and guided Alder’s hand to his back, just above him butt. His hands wrapped around Alder’s neck as he brought the pilot into a deep kiss. Alder moved his hand down slowly, fingers twitching. “Are you…?” He couldn’t believe it. Was Rufio really offering this? Rufio let out a noise and ravished Alder’s face and neck, moving his lips across any bit of skin he could get to. 

Alder was going red in the face at the idea of being the one to take Rufio. The times that Alder had taken Rufio before were different. Alder had basically taken advantage of the situation before but now he was being offered! Wasting no more time, he brought a trembling finger down and wiggled it in past the tight muscles. The intrusion caused Rufio to gasp and raise his hand to pinch and twist at the pilot’s nipple. 

Alder wiggled around his one finger before adding a second, scissoring the digits in an effort to stretch the tight walls. “Now’s, ah, late. But are you sure?” He was really, really hoping Rufio would say yes but he didn’t want to do this without Rufio being sure.

Rufio wrapped his arms around Alder’s waist and dug his nails in while biting down on the pilot’s neck. “Yah.” He said against the skin, his voice almost unheard of the running water. “am sure.” 

Fumbling for the shampoo, Alder spread the substance over his cock as a form of lube before reaching up to stroke Rufio’s cheek. “This might hurt…” He explained, looking into Rufio’s eyes deeply. “I love you.” He all but whispered, grabbing Rufio’s hips as he pushed him back against the wall of the shower. Once his back hit the wall, Alder lifted Rufio. The Texan was then pressed against the wall, held up by his lover while his legs wrapped themselves around Alder’s waist. With another look, Alder gently but surely entered, hilting himself in one good thrust. 

Rufio gasped. “Merph! Oh holy shit.” He tensed before whimpering, a sound that made Alder feel horrible about what he was doing. Squeezing Alder’s shoulders tightly, Rufio leaned forward and buried his face into Alder’s neck. “Ergh…I love you too.” He hissed out, fighting past the uncomfortable pain in his rear. 

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” Alder froze, eyes widening a bit. Rufio was in pain, and he was the one causing it. He knew this happened, as he himself experienced it, but a part of him died having to watch Rufio’s face contort in pain. He knew, though, that soon enough the contortions would be in pleasure instead. Yes, he could hardly wait for that moment. 

“Just…Just…” Rufio fought out, his eyes still tightly closed. “Just pound into me hard, Alder. Don’t stop.”

Alder blushed deeply before gyrated his hips upwards. Increasing his pace quickly, snapping his hips with increasing vigor. He was spiraling out of control, losing himself in the gloriously tight depths. The shower water was already warm, but the air around them was scalding. “Hnngh….Rufio~” He groaned, digging his fingers into Rufio’s hips. 

“Oh god.” Rufio gasped. “Like that. Ermph. Harrrdddeeerrrr.” He begged, his voice coming in short pants. 

Alder complied, groaning deep into Rufio’s ear as he rammed himself deeper, this time slamming into Rufio’s prostate. Oh lord did he like that spot, especially when it caused Rufio to close his eyes and toss his head back as a moan tore from his throat. “Nnngh…Ru, Ru….nnh…Rufio, I’m gonna…”

Rufio looked down at Alder and pulled him close for a kiss deeper than either of them had shared previous to that moment. Pulling away, Rufio got close to Alder’s ear and whispered deep and huskily. “I want you to cum inside of me as hard as you can.”

Cum he did, and boy did he cum hard. The way Rufio was looking at him, combined with the way his voice had lowered a good octave, and the fact that the tight walls of Rufio were clamping down on him helped to bring Alder all that closer to his release. “Nnngh…Rufiooo~” He moaned, gasping as he pulled Rufio close and shuddered in a body shaking orgasm. He was sure he’d never climaxed that hard before in his life. 

Rufio was not far behind, shuddering as he released himself onto Alder’s chest. “Alderrr~” He panted, nuzzling into Alder’s neck as he relaxed. Alder slid out slowly, his lip twitching at the trail of cum that slid from between Rufio’s butt cheeks. 

“We should….shower now.” Alder sighed, sliding to the floor with Rufio. Leaning back against the wall, Alder let out a quiet breath and closed his eyes sleepily.

Rufio winced and slid down as well, turning off the showerhead as he did. “Bubblebath?” He asked with a gentle smile, turning on the faucet to fill the tub with water and bubbles.

Alder pulled Rufio into his lap, positioning them so that Rufio’s back was pressed against Alder’s chest. “I’m liking this pregnant thing.” He giggled, wrapping his arms around Rufio’s belly. “Bubbllleesss~” 

“Merph.” Rufio blushed. “You only say that cause I’m letting you top…at least you’re not throwing up anymore~” He then stuck out a hand and fished up a handful of bubbles before reaching behind him to place them on Alder’s head. 

“I think the sickness is like a morning thing. I’m actually kinda hungry.” Blinking in surprise at the sudden bubble attack, Alder scooped up a handful of bubbles and smeared them across Rufio’s neck and chest. 

Rufio turned and kissed Alder’s cheek gently. “You’re always hungry. What do yah wanna eat?” He asked, taking a handful of bubbles and blowing them all at Alder, causing the pilot to close his eyes and turn away with a light giggle.

“I want waffles.” He proclaimed before grabbing the shampoo bottle once again and squirting some into Rufio’s hair. “This is comfy.” He said, running his fingers through the Texan’s hair as it began to form a rich lather. “Bring the waffles to me when you get done.”

Washing the suds from his hair, Rufio then turned and washed Alder’s back, humming in contentment. “You want anything else with those waffles?”

Alder leaned back against the gentle hands on his body and sighed sleepily. “Syrup... Ya know, if we don’t get out of here soon, I’m gonna fall asleep.” 

“Kayy~” Rufio smiled, reaching up to grab a towel from the rack. “Here ya go, dry off.” 

“Ve~” Alder happily stood up, uncorking the tub as he did. Stepping from the tub, he dried himself off before drying his hair. Afterwards, he tied the slightly damp towel around his waist and found another for Rufio, who didn’t seem to have dried off at all. “You need to dry off too.” Dropping a towel on Rufio’s head, Alder giggled. “So cute~”

“Nawt cute.” Rufio grumbled, shaking his head so that the towel dropped to around his shoulders. “Nah, I’ll be fine dripping wet.” He winked and grinned sexily, his hair and body still dripping water onto the floor. He then turned towards the door and headed for the kitchen, though he walked with a slight limp that did not go unnoticed by his lover.

“Yes you arrree~” Alder cooed as Rufio walked away. “You’re limping~” He giggled, following behind Rufio. “I get why you like topping so much, damn that’s cute.” 

“Ohshushit.” Rufio grumbled, trying to hide a blush. “Nawt. Cute.” He muttered before going into the kitchen to make the waffles.

“God, you’re so cuuute~” Alder laughed as he sat down at the table. “You need any help making them?”

“Am not cute!” Rufio replied indignantly with an embarrassed frown. “Nahh…you just sit and relax.” 

Suddenly, the door burst open. “DAYMMM I SMELL SOMETHING GOOOODDDD~” 

Jumping and spinning around, Alder barely suppressed a scream. Didn’t they lock the doors? He could have sworn they locked the door. Who could have burst in? That voice did sound awfully familiar though. “Who the fuck are you?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wuuttt?” the mysterious stranger asked, shaking his head. “You done forgot all about meee? Psh. I see how it is.” He tsked, placing his hands on his hips with a smirk. 

Alder blinked, staring at the boy before him. Of course, how could he have forgotten about that guy? “Dante?” He blinked in confusion. How did he even get into the apartment? Alder could have sworn he had locked that door earlier. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“I stole a key.” Dante said, shrugging as he brushed past Alder and sat down on the couch as if he owned the place. “I heard mah big bro’s gonna be a daddehh~”

Alder blushed as he returned to the living room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. When he reached the couch he sat down and hid his face in his hands. “How did you find out about that?! I wanted it to stay a secret for a while!” 

Rufio, whom had just entered the room, patted Alder’s back gently with a calming “shh”. “I thought some keys were missing…” he mused aloud.

“I’ve got my sources.” Dante grinned, moving into the kitchen and plopping down at the table. At this point, he snagged a waffle – which Rufio had just finished cooking - from the table and popped it into his mouth. “So, whatcha gonna name the thing?”

Alder, still rather infuriated, glared at Rufio’s younger brother and slowly ate his own waffle – though his heart wasn’t in it. “We don’t have names pick out yet.” Rufio, yawning, passed the syrup to Alder and chose to stay out of the conversation.

“Wuttt? You should name it after me.” He flashed Alder a smirk and chewed on some more of the waffle he was finishing up. “Do you at least know what the bugger will be?” 

Alder glared harder at Dante, trying to send bolts of fire from his eyes if that were possible. “I wouldn’t name a fucking goldfish after your ass.” 

“Aww, what have I ever done to youuuu?” Dante asked as he stuffed all of the waffles into his face. “Oh, I’m gonna crash here for a few months.”

“For being a nosy ass twerp.” Alder’s eyes then widened and a new flash of anger ignited within him. “Oh no the hell you ain’t!” Marching around the table, Alder lifted the smaller boy from his chair and flung him into the hallway angrily. 

Rufio chose this moment to get up, as he rushed to Alder’s side. “You shouldn’t exert yourself like that!”

From nearby, a laugh could be heard as Dante picked himself up. “I’m still in Rufy’s house, though. So silly~” Of course, Alder could only carry him so far before his energy completely depreciated. The growing child inside of his… whatever the hell it was inside of… required much more energy than he had previously imagined. All of the energy he had allotted for the day was used up in that one movement. 

“Fine…” Alder sighed, leaning against Rufio. He really couldn’t believe how weak he had become. “he can stay…I guess.” He all but growled, glaring at Dante viciously. 

Rufio hugged Alder close and kissed his forehead. “You’re so cute when you’re angry.” 

“Aww~ Aldyy does love me!” Dante exclaimed, poking his head into the room once more. “Oh, group hug? Fun.” He then moved forward and hugged Rufio, instead making it closer to a Rufio-hug-fest than a group hug.

“I guess…” Alder lessened his glare and sighed. “’Cause you’re Rufy’s brother, and my baby’s uncle.” Pulling away from Rufio, Alder glanced back at the couch longingly. “Let’s all watch a movie.”

“This sounds like a good idea~” Rufio agreed, though he began walking towards the kitchen. “You two get set up and I’ll go make the popcorn.”

Alder watched as Dante walked towards the living room and began to hunt through the movie collection. “I’m sleepy.” The pilot exclaimed, mainly to himself as he sat down and pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch around him. “So, Dante. What’ve you been up to?”

“Hrm?” The younger blonde turned to glance at Alder before returning to the movie collection. “Not much. Killin’ peeps and sexin’ em up.” He grinned and once more glanced at the pilot. “How ‘bout you? Has Rufie popped the question yet? … How are you preggers anyway?”

“Oh…um…” He paused, a hand idly stroking the near nonexistent belly bump. “No…he hasn’t.” There had to be a reason though, but if they were going to have a baby soon, Rufio would surely ask at some point, right? “But there’s probably a reason, right?” As for the question about how, in fact, he was carrying a child, Alder chose not to answer and instead ignored the question. Dante already knew he was pregnant before being told, he probably knew exactly how he was pregnant. Not to mention the fact that Alder didn’t care to discuss such matters with Dante. 

Dante shrugged, still facing the movies as he finally picked out one that he wanted to watch. “How should I know? What I do know is that you’re the first person he’s ever been serious about.” It was at this moment that Dante finally looked up and turned to Alder with a death glare. “And you better not hurt him, either.”

“I’d never hurt him.” Alder proclaimed, smiling at the fact that he was the only person that Rufio had been serious about. Dante could have been lying about it, but he doubted it. 

“Good~” Dante grinned broadly as he climbed up onto the arm rest beside Alder. “Would you be interested in having a threesome?”

Choking on spit, Alder tried very hard not to die of suffocation. “What! What?! No! No….that’d be incest! I can’t bottom, that’d hurt the baby!” he exclaimed, voice rising with each word. Either way they looked at it, Alder wouldn’t have been able to bottom, meaning that in one way or another there would be incest. 

Roughly patting Alder on the back, the younger blonde laughed. “Ohhh, you’re funny~”

“Why do I hear maniacal laughter and choking?” Rufio called from the kitchen, quite worried as to what the hell was going on the kitchen. 

“It…sounds fun though.” Alder mused to himself, blushing furiously. It had its pros and cons. A threesome sounded like a fun way to mix it up, but regardless of what positions they were in, it would still be incest. 

“Ohhh~ You think it’d be fun? Is that a yes?” Dante grinned broadly, staring at Alder with a gleamy look. 

“I’m not having sex with you, Dante!” Came a horrified call from the living room. Rufio blinked and returned to watching the popcorn pop. Yeah, he really didn’t want to know what was going on in there. 

“Yeah....no...ugh.” Alder brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a confusing question. Deep down, it sounded fun, but at the same time quite disgusting. Then again, he did want to try to get closer to Dante…but not THAT close. “I mean it'd be new and stuff so...so yeah....but no, because that's incest.”

“Really? But what if Rufie agrees?”

That question caught Alder off guard. What if Rufio did agree to it? He’d be all for it if that was the case. Yeah…he’d do it if Rufio wanted to. But then came the question of whether or not Rufio would actually agree to it or not. Skirting around the initial question, Alder shook his head with narrowed eyes. “He won’t. Because it’s gross.”

“He’s done grosser things.” Dante smirked.

Curious, Alder perked up and tilted his head towards Dante. “Oh?” He asked, leaning forward slightly with a smirk. He wanted to know everything about Rufio, from his favorite things, to his dislikes, and especially the strange facts about him that only he himself and Dante knew of. “Tell me all you know about your wonderful brother~”

“Oh, there was this one time-” At said point, a knife flew across the room, narrowing missing both Dante and Alder as it zipped past them and planted itself in the wall. The surprise caused Dante to recoil backwards, Alder fell from his chair with a scream. “Erm…I mean…nothing. I know nothing.”

Rufio peeked his head into the room at the sound of a startled scream from the other room. “You okay?” He inquired, looking from the frightened Dante to the horrorstruck Alder. 

“That scared me.” he frowned, climbing back into his chair with shaking arms. Alder looked at Rufio and pulled the throw blanket from the couch up to his chin in fright. “So … anyway … hurry up with that popcorn.”

“Oh, there’s my knife!” Rufio exclaimed, walking casually across the room to retrieve the large butcher’s knife. “I was wondering where that went.” He turned back around, remembering what Alder had asked. “Oh? The popcorn has been done for a while now. I was giving you two time to bond~”

“Well come here, I wanta cuddle you.” Alder grinned, scooting to the middle of the couch. “Room for everyone~” He was quite happy when Rufio complied and sat down next to him, snuggling under the blankets with his lover. Happy, Rufio let out a small “yee~” sound and pressed close to Alder with a small grin. Dante, on the other hand, did not move from his position on the arm rest. “Oh come on Uncle Dante, there’s room for everyone.” 

“Mrphh.” Dante grunted and sighed, scooting down from his perch on the armrest. “Scooch.” He instructed, wiggling into place as Alder and Rufio moved over to give him more room.

Alder leaned over onto Rufio’s shoulder and was happy to receive a kiss to his forehead. “Hey Dante, guess what?” he asked, grinning as he cuddled up close to Rufio. “I bet you’d never guess that your bro would take it up the butt. Look at him limp~”

Gasping, Rufio hid his face in the blanket as he felt his cheeks heat up. “Oh god. Why would you tell him that?”

Dante, surprised, looked to his brother with wide eyes. “Wait…there’s no way. You’re kidding, right!?”

Rufio let out a grunt of displeasure and hid beneath the blankets. He was desperately trying to escape from the conversation in any way possible. Alder just laughed and patted the blanket lump on what he assumed to be the head. “That limp is so cute~ And you didn’t seem to mind earlier.”

“Did you like… blackmail him or something?” Dante asked, he couldn’t believe that what the pilot said could be anywhere close to the truth. 

“Basically.” The pilot shrugged. “I beg all the time to top, but I think I’ve finally figured it out.” Pointing to his belly, Alder grinned. “He can’t hurt the baby.” 

Dante leaned over and poked the belly that Alder was pointing to. “So like… every time you two wanna do it for the next several months, Rufio has to bottom?” Receiving a nod, Dante snorted and smirked, trying to imagine his big bad bro taking a dick up the ass. 

Alder’s grin wore off slowly, turning into a regretful frown. “Rufio doesn’t like it…” He muttered, staring at his lap and speaking mostly to himself. “It’s no fun like that…” Alder glanced to the side, avoiding Dante’s gaze. It sucked that Rufio was unable to enjoy himself when he was bottoming. They both reached climax, yes, but Alder still harbored doubt that Rufio never truly enjoyed himself. 

Sensing the mood change, Rufio peeked his head out from under the blanket and looked up to see Alder staring down in a melancholy way. Sighing, Rufio looked away. “I never said that I didn’t like it… and you seemed to have fun an hour ago.”

“Wait… you guys did it an hour ago?”

Dante was ignored as Alder continued, his throat constricting slightly. It might have bothered him before, but giving the raging hormones of pregnancy within him, he was getting upset quite easily. “Yeah, I did enjoy it, but did you? You’d never let me top otherwise.” His eyebrows knitted in misery. “Whatever…” He sighed, looking away from Rufio in defeat. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Rufio sighed once again and took Alder’s hand gently within his own. Using his other hand, he brought Alder’s chin up to look him in the eyes. “I suppose it… wasn’t a horrible experience.” 

Alder looked up and grinned a bit at Rufio. He felt just a little bit better, but at the same time was rather upset at the fact that Rufio didn’t enjoy himself half as much as he did. Regardless, he felt a bit better. Smiling, he grabbed his lover’s hand and walked with him to the bedroom. Worn out from their earlier “workout”, Alder fell asleep instantly, nestled against Rufio. Even Dante was allowed to join the party, as he curled up on Rufio’s other side and they all fell into a peaceful slumber. Alder was still worried about Rufio’s opinions on the sex, but for the time being he would let it run its course. Rufio would come to enjoy it at some point, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lazy and never spelled Dante's name correctly, so I fixed it in this chapter. (Didn't fix it here in the notes because it's easier to do in Word than here)

The blonde haired pilot woke slowly, drifting peacefully from the realm of dreams. Sighing lightly, he nuzzled into the warm of the body beside him. Rufio was not yet awake, something that amused Alder for a moment before he felt an uncomfortable rumble within his belly. “Good mor-” Eyes opening wide in surprise, Alder rolled over as quickly as he could and darted towards the bathroom. The baby within his tummy was going to be the death of him. Could he not wake up just one morning without having to hug a toilet?

It was only a few seconds after Alder’s departure that Rufio awoke, jostled by his lover’s sudden movements. Blinking and stretching, the Texan was rather annoyed to find himself entangled with his younger brother. “Off.” He commanded, shoving at the smaller boy. Getting up, Rufio rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked towards the bathroom. “You okay?” He asked gently, pushing open the bathroom door to find his boyfriend kneeling on the floor, slumped over the toilet. Bending down next to him, Rufio patted his back gently in a comforting way. 

Alder glanced up, happy to see Rufio beside him. “No…” He whined, turning back to the toilet in case he had another sudden attack. “Fucking baby.” He muttered under his breath, though he in no way blamed the child for his sickness. Yes, the cause of such sickness was his body trying to reject the baby, but it was of no doing by the baby itself. “Rufy?” Alder whimpered, looking at his lover. “Get me some water.” He pleaded, before adding a soft “please” to the end. 

Rufio nodded and found a soft, fluffy towel on one of the racks and placed it gently over Alder’s shoulders as a blanket. Afterwards, he made his way towards the kitchen. Before leaving the bathroom, Rufio glanced over his shoulder to make sure Alder was okay before making his way into the kitchen to fetch the water.

The sickly blonde pilot sat on the floor for a few more moments and took deep breaths. Coughing a bit, he sat up and deemed himself done. Still unsure about standing, Alder got onto his hands and knees and crawled into the living room. Thankfully, said room was not that far away from the bathroom. When he entered the room, the first thing he noted was that the TV was on. “Oh…hi…Danté.” 

Danté, who was spread out on the couch, glanced away from the TV. There was a moment’s confusion as to where the voice was coming from before he noticed that Alder was crawling across the floor. “What are you doing?” He asked, seeming bored, before going back to the TV with a shrug. 

“Being a pitifully sick, pregnant man.” Alder grumbled, crawling a few more feet to the edge of the couch. “Help me up there.” He said, holding out an arm to Danté. For a moment, Alder didn’t think that the younger Wilkerson brother was going to help him at all. The boy just sat and stared at the arm before finally sighing and grabbing the arm, pulling Alder somewhat forcefully up onto the couch. Alder leaned against the arm rest, still tired. “Thanks.” He muttered, closing his eyes. The armrest was certainly uncomfortable to lean against while still sitting up. Sighing, the pilot moved so that he was leaning against Danté. That was far more comfortable than the armrest.

“Dude.” Danté said, frustration all but radiating from his body – though it went rather unnoticed by the near-asleep Alder. “Personal space.” He punctuated his sentence by poking Alder somewhat harshly. “Off.”

Alder grumbled slightly before nuzzling closer to Danté. “Personal house. Out.” He mumbled. Truthfully, it wasn’t actually his house. It was Rufio’s. Blood was also technically thicker than water so in all actuality Danté probably had more of a right to be there than Alder did but still. 

Danté, desperate to get the man off of him, leaned close to Alder’s ear and whispered, “You sure leaning on me’s such a good idea? You know how jealous Rufie gets~” 

Alder just let out a sleepy noise, not moving from his comfortable position. “He won’t mind.” He didn’t really care what Rufio thought at this moment. He was tired, Danté was comfortable, and Danté was warm. “We’re not doing anything. I’m just gonna…. Sleep for a… second…” He slowly trailed off, falling into the darkness of sleep once again.

Danté just rolled his eyes and wiggled away from Alder before skillfully climbing onto the armrest. This movement caused Alder to fall over and wake up with a start. “Ngh!” He grunted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Ruuuffiiiiieeeee” He whined, looking towards the kitchen. “He won’t sleep with me!”

Rufio raised an eyebrow as he came into the living room with his pinkie finger in his mouth. “That’s ‘cause he’s a good brother.” He grinned, assuming Alder meant something else by that sentence. Ruffling Danté’s hair, the Texan sat down next to Alder.

“What are you doing with your pinkie?” Alder inquired, wishing that Rufio were sucking on his fingers instead. 

“I burned it on the flaming water.” Rufio replied. 

“Flaming water?” Alder blinked, though Rufio seemed to be completely serious. The poor Texan was horrible at cooking. “Let me see.” Alder instructed, reaching for the hand and pulling it out of Rufio’s mouth. Looking at the small blister forming on the finger, the pilot stuck out his tongue and pulled the finger into his mouth, coating it in saliva in an attempt to ease the burn.

“Yes, flaming water.” Rufio replied before sighing in contentment. “Oh, you’re so good at sucking my fingers.” He grinned, winking seductively at Alder.

Alder slowly withdrew the finger, satisfied to see a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Rufio’s finger. Taking the glass of water, Alder smiled gently and sipped it. “Now…how’d you fail at water?”

“Hrm? Oh, it caught on fire.” Rufio replied.

Danté entered the conversation at that note. “Water isn’t flammable though.” 

“The water here is.”

“But…”

“Shut up.”

“You suck at cooking~” Alder laughed, kissing Rufio’s cheek. “But I love you anyway.” He smiled, nuzzling Rufio. “Seriously though, stay away from the kitchen.” Alder really didn’t want his lover to die making ice cream or something crazy like that. 

“Merph.” Rufio grumbled, draping an arm over Alder’s shoulders. “You didn’t seem to complain about those waffles I made. They were all gone before I got a single one.” 

Oh yeah, how could Alder have forgotten those glorious waffles? He had just thrown them up a few minutes ago. They’d been pretty damn good on the way down… not so much on the way back up. What Rufio said was true though, he and Danté had eaten the waffles so quickly that Rufio had no chance of snagging one. There still posed the question of just how Rufio was able to cook waffles but not water. “You can’t possibly screw up waffles in this country.” Alder shrugged. Gelemorté was a strange, ass-backwards place. “So, Danté, can you cook? Or does it run in the family?”

Leaning on his brother, Danté all but snorted. “Of course I can. I grew up with him. It was either learn how to cook or starve, slash, get food poisoning and die.” Rufio just looked away, a pout on his face. He tried to cook, he really did. The country just hated him or something.

Alder giggled at the look Rufio had on his face before leaning over and kissing one of Rufio’s slightly pink cheeks. “Rufio, you look so cute like that~” Sighing happily, Alder leaned against Rufio’s shoulder before suddenly remembering something. Sitting bolt upright, Alder beamed. “Oh my gosh! We have to go to the forest, now! I wanna see if Bandit has a family yet too! Please?” He was begging at this point, his hands clasped together while he practically bounced on the couch. 

“Hrmph. Am not cute.” Rufio grumbled before looking curiously at his excited boyfriend. “Yeah, sure, whatevs. I’m driving though.” He said, recalling the last time they visited the forest. It would have been horrible to have to relive that moment all over again, especially given the fact that Alder had a baby growing inside of him this time and couldn’t afford to get hurt like he had last time. 

“What’s a bandit?” Danté inquired, tilting his head ever so slightly in confusion. His question, however, was either ignored or unheard by the other two blondes. 

Alder, terribly excited, ran for the door. He barely got there before tripping over his own feet, catching himself seconds before hitting the floor. “Mer…” He muttered, getting to his feet. “Okay, I’m good.” He grinned before jumping up and skipping the rest of the way to the door. 

Rufio shook his head with a sigh. “Oh dear.” He muttered, following after Alder. “I should make sure he doesn’t break anything.” He made his way to the door and grabbed the car keys. 

Danté, still not having received an answer, grumbled to himself before following. “Wait! You never told me what a Bandit is!”

Alder turned around, disappointed to see that Rufio and Danté weren’t that close behind him. Skipping back to Rufio, he latched onto his arm with a bright grin. “Hurry up!” He then glanced at Danté, finally having noticed the confusion on his face. “Oh, Bandit? He’s our friend that lives in the forest~”

Rufio grabbed Danté’s shirt sleeve and dragged his younger brother along to the car. “Come on and see for yourself.”

“Sooo… he’s like a bumpkin or something?” Danté asked.

“Mmm... you could say that.” Alder shrugged, breaking away from Rufio once they got close to the car. “I CALL SHOTGUN!” He yelled, darting to the car and plopping down into the passenger’s seat. 

Rufio watched his lover dart away and sighed. “Don’t fall.” He cautioned. It’d have been bad if Alder tripped on the concrete. Not only was his own safety on the line, but the safety of his unborn child as well. Did the pilot not understand what responsibilities he harbored? Sighing, Rufio got into the driver’s seat.

“He’s energetic, isn’t he?” Danté mused, his question more of a statement than an inquiry. Dissatisfied with the seating arrangement, he climbed into the backseat. Alder was quite content with said arrangement until he glanced over and noticed that Danté had crawled up to the front and was seated on the center console. 

Glaring daggers, flaming daggers to be precise, Alder growled deep in his throat. “Get in the back.” He hissed, narrowing his eyes at Danté. “I sit next to him.”

“Nahhh~” Danté stretched out, draping an arm over both headrests. “I’m good here.” He grinned, lifting his feet and placing them on the dashboard. 

Alder smirked devilishly, coming up with an idea. “Fine.” He said, leaning over and cuddling into Danté’s side with the intentions of making Rufio jealous. “I’m really tired~” He all but sang. “I love your voice… sing to me.” He begged, looking up at Danté with puppy-dog eyes. 

Rufio, if he heard, ignored the request. He trusted his brother too much to get jealous over simple things such as that, much to Alder’s disappointment. Danté shoved Alder for a moment before a wide smirk split across his face. “Oh you do?” Danté’s smirk quickly turned maniacal. “Well then…” He took a deep breath and began to sing, if anyone could call it singing. It was really high pitched screaming not unlike that of a Banshee. “LALALALALALA~”

Alder groaned in anger and shoved himself away from Danté. Leaning against the door, he sighed with a pout. Danté just laughed, a crazed sound that made Alder grit his teeth. Oh how he hated that kid. 

“Oh wait…” Rufio said, pulling over and getting out of the car. Alder and Danté both looked at him a bit curiously as he opened the trunk and pulled out ropes. Danté didn’t really see it coming when Rufio began to tie him down with the ropes. “Seatbelts.” Rufio stuck out his tongue and got back into the car.

Danté was suddenly none too happy with the position that he was in. Glaring at his brother, he squirmed and tried to get out of the bonds that he was in. “You ain’t funny.” 

Alder, ignoring the two blondes beside him, continued pouting. This went on for a moment before he grew extremely tired. “Tired…” he unconsciously said aloud as he slowly shifted his weight until he was leaning against Danté. 

“No no no no no.” Danté said quickly, accentuating each “no” with a sharp poke to Alder’s ribs. “Wake up, wake up, wake up!” 

Grumbling, Alder sat up and frowned sadly at Danté. “Mer… Ruffyyyy. I’m sleepy and the door is uncomfortable. Make him let me sleep on him.” Alder glanced between the two blondes. He was tired and just wanted to rest a bit, but there was no way to do so with the door being uncomfortable. Alder rubbed a gentle circle on his belly, spitefully hoping that his unborn child was comfortable. The poor baby was hardly a few months formed and Alder had already blamed it for many things – before later begging for forgiveness in a fit of hormones. 

Rufio, paying much more attention to the road than the men beside him, nodded. “Yeah? Uhuh. Okay, sure.” 

Danté, upset with this outcome, frowned and sighed. “…fine.” 

Alder closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh as he leaned over and cuddled close to Danté. “Yee~ Rufio, your brother is nice~”

Rufio was still paying them little attention, though he did bother to formulate a decent reply this time. “That’s nice.” He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. It was a good thing that he was paying attention, as it wouldn’t have been good if they crashed… again. “I’m glad you two are finally getting along.”

Danté just sat and pouted, trying to ignore the fact that Alder was curled up against him. “I thought you hated me.”

Alder all but laughed, though he didn’t open his eyes. “How could you think that? I love both of you~”

Danté rolled his eyes. “Because you constantly tell me you hate me, maybe.” 

“That’s because I don’t want to share Rufio.” Alder explained with a shrug. “But you can tell me all of his kinks and secrets~”

“Hrmm.” Danté hummed before shaking his head. “It’d be more fun if you figured those out for yourself. Plus, I don’t want another knife thrown at me…” He might have said more, but he was cut off by blue lights in the rearview mirror. 

Rufio glanced at the mirror and sighed. He knew what those lights meant. “I think we should stop this time instead of trying to outrun them.” Yes, he and Alder both recalled the last time cops had gotten behind their car. It was a much better idea to just pull over than try to race them.

“Aww, you’re no fun.” Alder whined, leaning over to whisper more to Danté when he noticed the cop pull up behind the car. “You can tell me later, right?”

Danté grinned and whispered back, taking care to make sure that Rufio didn’t hear their conversation. “I will if you can convince him to have a threesome~”

Alder nodded merrily, not noticing the cop that had walked up silently. “Let’s have a threesome!” He blurted, causing the cop to real back a bit with a confused look. 

“Let’s have a threesome!” He blurted, causing the cop to real back a bit with a confused look. 

“Not with the cop you twat!” Danté hissed while Rufio sent a crazed look towards his lover.

“Erm… excuse me, sir.” The cop began, choosing to disregard what Alder had said. “Does he have a sea- why is he tied up?” The cop man looked into the car curiously, glancing between Danté and Alder before returning his attention to Rufio. “License please.” 

Rufio glanced at Danté. “What? Oh, for safety reasons.” He then turned back to the cop. “Me, have a license? Pshh, of course I do.” He patted his pockets, trying to find his wallet. “Erm… somewhere.”

“Ahem.” The cop cleared his throat and tapped his foot in an impatient manner. “License please.” He then stared at the tied up boy in the middle, curious as to how Danté was tied up. “Please do explain that.” 

“We’re gonna have a threesome~” Alder sang, grinning broadly. The cop’s eye twitched a bit before he returned his attention to Rufio. 

Rufio, still searching for his wallet, looked up for a second. “Hrm? Oh, he wanted to sit in the middle so I made him a seatbelt.”

“There are safety regulated belts in the back.” The cop replied sternly, showing no emotion whatsoever.   
“Now again, license and registration please.” 

Alder grew more and more frightened with each passing moment. That cop guy looked really mean and scary. He had never had good luck with cops. “Rufyy?” he whined. Rufio had to find his wallet, he had to!

“Yah Alder?” Rufio glanced at Alder before finally pulling out his wallet, causing Alder to grin and shake his head with a sigh of relief. “Aha, here yah go.” Rufio smiled charmingly at the cop and handed over his license, which the cop glanced at before handing back. 

“Okay, put him in a seat with a proper belt and you may go.” The cop instructed, standing beside the car to make sure that the men complied with his demands. “Proper belts do not include bungees or ropes.”

“Psh.” Danté snored. “I ain’t movin’.” The cop glared at Danté as if daring him to disobey before Rufio cut in, leaning so that he was blocking Danté from the cop’s view. 

“Aw, come on mister.” Rufio said, trying to charm the cop. “Can’t you just let it go? Just this once?” 

The cop through his hands in the air in annoyance and turned around. “Fine, whatever. But you know what? I’m not peeling you off the windshield when you crash.” The cop then glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. “Oh, and have fun on your little threesome, boys.”

“Thank you~” Rufio sang, waving before driving off. “Now…” He began, glancing at the boys beside him. “What was that about a threesome?”

Alder leaned around Danté and grinned at his lover. “You, me, Danté…. Um… it was your brother’s idea.” He stopped, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. Rufio would never agree to this kind of thing, would he? “I thought… I thought it sounded kinda fun…. maybe.”

“How exactly is this going to work then?” Rufio inquired, raising an eyebrow. Alder felt a tiny bit of relief at that, at least Rufio hadn’t completely shot the idea down yet. 

“Umm…” Alder began, his face reddening quickly. “I was wondering that too… I mean, I can’t bottom.” He bit the inside of his cheek and stared down into his lap, rubbing a hand over his belly. He wanted to try this new thing that Danté had suggested, but he was also wary about it. What would Rufio think of him? What if he judged him and left him for thinking up such incestuous things? 

“Hrmmm…” Rufio hummed, looking between Danté and Alder. “Aww~” He laughed and patted Alder’s head. “Meh. Okay, alright.”

Alder blinked in surprise, not entirely processing what Rufio said. “What…” The words finally clicked, though Alder hardly believed them. Rufio was agreeing? To this type of thing? Face bright red, he glanced between the two Wilkersons. “But like… how?”

“Really?” Danté perked up, beaming at the idea.

 

“Meh. Yeah I guess.” Rufio shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll work something out.”

“Psh.” Alder snorted. “You’d have to deal with me in your personal space, Danté.” He then glanced out of the window. “So how are we gonna… Oh! Look! The forest!”

“As long as you don’t get up in my grills anytime else.” Danté smirked, looking at the forest around them. It was weird how suddenly they had come into the forest. Just moments ago they had been driving along the road nicely when this vast forest loomed up on either side of the road. 

“No screaming in the car.” Rufio scolded lightly before starting to slow down in search of a pull-off place. “Yep, that’s a forest.” 

“So I can only get in your bubble if we have sex?” Alder asked, ignoring Rufio unintentionally. 

Danté snorted and grumbled under his breath. “Not like you’d be the one penetrating my awesome ass, you idiot so shush.”

Pulling over, Rufio turned off the car and began to untie Danté. Alder was glad that it was Rufio that was doing the untying. Given the vast amounts of various ropes, it would have been impossible for him to figure out which ones went where. 

“Psh, well I sure as hell ain’t bottoming.” Alder whispered back before jumping out of the car and pouncing on Rufio’s back. “Carry me!”

“You don’t have to.” Danté muttered to himself before glaring at Alder. “Merph. I wanna be carried.” 

Rufio hooked his arms under Alder’s legs and hoisted him up a bit so that he was comfortable. “You wanna try calling him and see if he’ll come?” He asked, walking deeper into the dense forest. 

“Bannnndddiiiitttt~” Alder called, cupping a hand around his mouth to amplify the sound. “BAAAANNNNDDDIIITTTT~” He called again, squinting into the distance. “I think I see him!”

“Alder…” Rufio began, narrowing his eyes in the direction that Alder was looking. “That’s a stick… or a bear. I can’t really tell.”

“Oh.” Alder sighed in defeat. “Where’s Bandit? Baaaannnndit? Where are you, Bandit?”

Rufio glanced around his field of vision curiously before taking a few more steps. “I’m sure he’s around here somewhere…”

Danté had been walking behind the other two blondes and had been paying hardly any attention to his surroundings. He didn’t need to concern himself with any forest bumpkins or whatever the hell they were looking for. Danté was seriously considering walking back to the car when he felt something drop heavily onto his head. “Ah!” He screamed, running in circles. “Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!”

Rufio turned and grinned, Alder doing the same as he recognized the culprit. “There he is~”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed because I don't feel like it. :p Edits will be made as errors arise.

It wasn’t too long before the trio found what it was they were searching for. Bandit, their friend from the forest, was soon spotted. Well, sort of spotted. In actuality, he fell from the trees and basically tackled Danté’s face. To say that the younger Wilkerson brother was surprised would be an understatement. The poor boy flailed his arms and ran in tight, quick circles. 

Alder was just about as surprised as Danté, only his surprise harbored more excitement than raw fear. Scrambling from Rufio’s back, Alder flung himself at Danté, where he latched onto Danté’s face and hugged the hurry critter that had lodged itself on the poor man’s face. “Bandit~ Veeee~” 

“You are on top of me.” Danté’s eye twitched, unnoticed to the man laying on top of him. “Get off. Get off. Get off.” He just about growled, pushing Alder over before standing up. Thankfully, Alder had taken the furry monstrosity with him when he finally stood up. “What even is that?”

“That’s Bandit.” Rufio said, grinning at his brother and lover. The whole sight was rather entertaining to him. 

Alder stood up and cuddled Bandit close to his face, beaming while making baby noises to his best animal friend. “Rufio look, he’s doing so well~ He even likes Uncle Danté!” The pilot’s eyes were practically twinkling with glee. It had been too long since he had last seen the raccoon, and he was extremely delighted to find that it was healthy. “So, BanBan…” Alder began, leaning close to the raccoon’s furry ear. “You got a girl in your like?”

Danté, groaning a bit, sat up dizzily and rubbed at his head. “You stupid rat, why I oughta-” he grumbled, glaring towards the masked animal. Just as he was about to continue, Alder’s question was answered. Another large, furred creature attacked Danté, causing him to fall over backwards. “AHMAHGAWD!”

Rufio, being the great brother he is, snorted and laughed at his poor brother, who was flailing his arms in an attempt to get the evil rat off of his face. Concerned, Alder knelt down and pried the creature from Danté’s face. “Danté? Are you okay?” Blinking and assessing that Danté would be fine, he ran back over to Rufio and held Bandit up to show Rufio. “Look, Rufio, look! Bandit’s healthy!” Fishing a light blue bandana from his pocket that he had brought along specifically for this trip, Alder fashioned the fabric square around Bandit’s neck and nuzzled his fur. “Now he’ll always remember us.”

Rufio’s gaze softened considerably as he poked Bandit’s nose, causing the animal to twitch slightly. “So cute, cannot even.” He grinned and patted the animal’s head. “Yahp. He’s nice and safe.” Glancing over his shoulder, Rufio noticed that his brother was wrestling with another raccoon that had attached itself to his face. “I think that’s his girl lover on Danté’s face.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Alder put Bandit down and returned to Danté’s side. “Danté?” He asked curiously, gently picking up the fluffy creature. “It’s okay, see?” He assured, putting the raccoon down. The she-raccoon made a noise and moved to her mate’s side, nuzzling Bandit’s fur and sniffing curiously at the bandana. 

Danté grumbled and sat up, glaring at the two raccoons that were sitting oh-so-innocently nearby. “I hope that thing didn’t have fleas.”

“Aww~” Rufio chuckled, sitting down next to his frustrated little brother. “Is little Danny still scared of animals?” 

“Merph.” Danté grunted, leaning against Rufio with a slight blush on his cheeks. “I am not scared. It… it just surprised me is all.” 

Rufio gently patted his brother’s head. “You don’t have to lie if you were scared or not.” 

Alder simply watched the scene. Rufio and his brother had a strong bond, one he hoped he would someday have with Rufio. It was cute how Danté could find such simple reassurance in his brother’s hold. Smiling, Alder sat down and leaned against Rufio’s other side, leaning over he whispered to Rufio. “Is he afraid of animals?”

“Not afraid of nothin’.” Danté grumbled, his face hidden in Rufio’s shoulder. 

“Mmhmm.” Rufio hummed in agreement, rubbing a soothing hand over his younger brother’s shoulders. “Only the ones in the wild and the really big ones. Like cows.” Petting Danté gently, Rufio made soft “shh”ing noises in an attempt to calm his frightened baby brother. 

“Oh?” Alder piped up, looking from Rufio to Danté and back. “It’s alright, Danté.” Alder offered, smiling. “I’m scared of stuff too. Like tight spaces.” Recalling their last escapade into the forest. Of course, it had not been that claustrophobic in the forest but it had been dark, too dark. Shivering, Alder moved closer to Rufio as he felt the claws of darkness tug at his shirt sleeves. 

Danté had gone quiet and was presumed to be asleep. Pulling Alder closer, Rufio pressed a kiss to his ear. “Shh~” He whispered, rubbing a little circle into Alder’s shoulder. “You’re okay now.”

Alder nuzzled closer to Rufio with a happy sigh. “Yeah, I’m okay…. But…” He looked up and stared around the forest they were in. It was already beginning to get dark, reminding him of the last time they had been in that same forest. It had been horrible, he had felt so weak and frightened. “I don’t like it here.” He mumbled meekly, hiding his face in Rufio’s shoulder. “It’s….. I’m scared.”

Rufio tilted Alder’s chin towards him slowly and planted a soft kiss upon his lover’s lips. “You ready to go home now, you saw Bandit and stuff.” 

“Yeah.” Alder threaded his fingers through Rufio’s and smiled at the sight of Bandit and his mate disappearing into the dense trees. “He’s happy here.” He observed, waving a hand at the tree line before them. “That makes me happy.” Alder let out a content breath and stood, grinning down at Rufio. “Let’s go~”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Rufio grinned, trying to stand up. “Oh wait.” He laughed lightly, glancing down at his brother, who was leaning heavily on his shoulder. “He’s out like a light.” He chuckled, picking up the younger boy carefully. “He’s so cute when he’s asleep~”

“He’s nicer when he’s asleep, too.” Alder muttered, shaking his head ever so slightly. “He can sit up front.” He yawned, following Rufio sleepily. The car ride to the forest had been a long one. “I’m gonna lay in the backseat.”

“D’aw~” Rufio’s lip twitched upward in a light grin of amusement. “You sleepy too?” Placing Danté down in the front seat, he walked towards the back of the car. “You want the blanket and pillow in the trunk?” He asked, fishing around in the trunk for said items. The response he received was a sleepy hum from Alder as he stumbled to the car and flopped into the backseat. Smiling, he brought the pillow and blanket to the backseat and tucked Alder in. “Comfy?”

“Yeah.” Alder yawned, cuddling the blanket. “Thank you, Rufy. I’m glad that we got to see Bandit~”

“It makes me happy that you’re glad.” Rufio grinned and pressed a kiss to the pilot’s forehead. “Go to sleep now.” He whispered, moving around the car and getting into the front seat. Before he could start the car, however, he heard Alder make strange noises. He had already gone to sleep, in the time it took Rufio to get around the car. Poor guy had to have been all tuckered out. By the sounds Alder was emitting, he was not having a very good dream – not to mention the fact that he was twitching a bit. “Hrmm? What’s wrong?” Rufio turned and glanced into the backseat, noting the look of pain that flashed across Alder’s face.

Alder let out a terrified gasp but did not stir when Rufio grew curious and poked his nose. “No… D.. Dad?” He whimpered, his hands twitching as if trying to reach out to something that wasn’t there. 

“Heyy…” Rufio blinked, growing more and more concerned with each passing moment that his boyfriend slept. “Alderrr, wake up now.” He instructed, pinching his forefinger and thumb over Alder’s nose in an attempt to wake him up by cutting off air supply. 

“Get…better…” Alder gasped, clenching a fist before waking with a start, his eyes glossy and pained. Seeing Rufio next to him, though blurred, Alder almost reached out to him, thinking he was someone else before swallowing the lump in his throat. Turning away from Rufio, Alder faced the seat and tried not to let his sniffles be heard.

“Are you okay?” Rufio asked, his voice low and full of concern. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he crawled into the back seat and laid a hand on Alder’s back comfortingly. Sitting on the floor of the backseat, he rubbed gentle fingers over his lover’s tense back and waited for him to say something.

“Nothing…” Alder replied, still not turning to look at Rufio. With a free hand, he idly played with the necklace that he never took off. It was a something that his father had given him so many years ago, a simple silver chain with a snake attached to it. 

“It’s not nothing.” Rufio stated, petting Alder’s hair. “You know you can talk to me about anything.” 

It was true, Alder agreed with himself. Rufio was always there to talk to if he needed anything. It wasn’t fair to keep things from him, no matter how trivial they seemed. Besides, Rufio always made things better. “My dad…” Alder began, rolling over to face Rufio. “My dad is… d-” He stopped short, choking on a sob. “He’s not… he can’t…”

Holding his hands, Rufio looked Alder deep in the eyes. “Your dad is… dead?” He asked, trying to be as gentle as he could. “Is that what you were trying to say?”

Alder paled and stared at a point in the car away from Rufio, as he couldn’t face eye contact. “Y…yeah. We were so close...” His eyes watered slightly as he recalled the wonderful man that he had once called Father. “It’s not fair.” He muttered, his voice cracking and his eyes threatening to overflow with salty tears.

Rufio sighed in understanding and nuzzled Alder, pulling him close. “I know how you feel.” He whispered, there being no need to speak any louder. “I lost both of my parents a few years ago. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to face…. But…. You get through it and stuff.”

Alder sniffled a bit, nodding. “I have….” He responded weakly, gripping Rufio’s hands a bit tighter. It was true, he had assumed so long ago that he was over the death of his father. But his dream had been so real. “I just… I dreamed that he was here.” He said, blinking furiously in an attempt to hold back tears. “He was happy and healthy and… alive.”

“Maybe it was a sign.” Rufio smiled oh-so-gently and ruffled Alder’s hair. “Maybe he’s trying to tell you that he’s proud of you or something?” Shrugging with a grin, Rufio crawled back into the front seat and started the car, pulling onto the road as they began the long trip home.

Alder hadn’t thought about the idea that his dad was sending him a message from the afterlife. Feeling a surge of happiness, he snuggled deep into the blanket and smiled in glee. “Yeah…. You’re right. Thank you.” He nodded happily, laying back down and cuddling the pillow. “I’m sorry about your parents…” He muttered quietly. “Oh, and my dad would have really liked you.”

Rufio sighed. “Yeah, I am too.” He then glanced into the rearview mirror at Alder. “If he was anything like you then I’m sure we would have gotten along great.”

“Yee~” Alder smiled, closing his eyes. “He was nice, and really smart. He taught me all about planes, even gave me his own.” Yawning, he pulled the blanket up closer to his chin. “What were your parents like?” 

“They were great swords people.” He recalled, nodding to himself. “Some of the best in the country. Ever since I was really young they trained me in it.” He then thought about them for a moment before adding, “But they weren’t mean. They were kind and lovin’ and shiz.”

Alder would have replied, had he not already fallen asleep. He was too tired to carry on the conversation, though he really wanted to. He hoped that Rufio wouldn’t mind too much, or that’s what he would have hoped if he knew he had drifted off.

A few more silent minutes into the drive, Danté finally stirred from his slumber with mumbles and grumbles. “Are we home yet?”

“Mer, almost.” Rufio responded, not taking his eyes off of the wheel. “Don’t go back to sleep though.”

“Why not?” Alder mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. “Can I sleep in his place?”

“Noo… we’re almost home.” Rufio repeated again. “And I ain’t carrying you guys upstairs.”

“Aww, meanie.” Alder grumbled, sitting up and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. “You wouldn’t carry your poor, pregnant boyfriend up the stairs?” He asked, sticking his tongue out. “Bet you would if you wanted sex.” 

“Hrm… Well… I would. But… baby.” He frowned, looking towards the near nonexistent belly bump that Alder sported. He may not have been far along with his pregnancy, but Rufio didn’t want to take chances if Alder were to fall and get hurt. 

“But what if I fall down the stairs ‘cause I’m sleepy?” Alder fired back, frowning.

“I don’t wanna accidentally drop you though.” Rufio grumbled, glaring to the side to avoid Alder’s gaze.

Danté, who had finally decided to wake up completely, grumbled. “Would you both shush?” He hissed. “I’ll carry him if you’re too chicken to.”

“Nah~” Alder waved Danté off, no longer wanting to be carried. Of course, he didn’t want to anyone but Rufio to carry him. “I’ll just lean heavily on one of you.” He grinned before looking towards Danté. “Hey, you sleeping with us here tonight?”

“Um, yeah.” Danté replied sarcastically, as if it were the most obvious thing. “I told you I was crashing here for a few months.

“Mkay.” Alder responded, nodding slightly. Of course, how could he have forgotten? “You should make Rufio clean the guest room for you.”

Rufio looked up towards the mirror curiously. “We don’t have a guest room, though…”

“Well then he should sleep with us!” Alder proclaimed. He hated Danté sometimes, but at other times he wanted to be friends with the guy. Plus, how much would it really hurt to let him sleep with them? Not only that, but there was also the fact that his sleep would be delayed even more if they had to drop Danté at his house – wherever the hell that was located – before going back to their own apartment.

“I like this idea.” Danté said, grinning a bit. “This is a nice idea.”

“Ahh.... kay.” Rufio said slowly. “I guess that could work.”

“Except…” Alder began, causing Danté to glance at him with mild curiosity. “I sleep on the left side of the bed.”

“Then I’ll sleep on the right.” Danté shrugged.

Stumbling to the elevator, Alder begged Rufio to piggyback him there. Much to his glee, Rufio did as asked. It was really only a few yards to the elevator, but it was a few yards that he didn’t have to walk. Plus he really enjoyed the feeling of Rufio’s muscles against his chest and the strong arms that held up his legs. Oh and not to forget the scent that was solely Rufio’s. 

When the doors to the elevator finally reopened, Alder stumbled from the confines of the contraption – too sleepy to even recall how much he hated elevators – and made his way in a sleepy drunk-like manner to the door. Thankfully he had picked the right one. No one else lived on the floor, but it was always nice to enter the correct apartment on the first go. Twisting the handle, he was rather annoyed to find that it did not open. Stupid people locking their doors. “Open it, Rufie.”

Smirking, Rufio followed his brother and boyfriend to the door while fishing around in his pocket for the keys. “Er? Where are the keys?”

Ignoring him, Danté leaned heavily against Alder and closed his eyes with a yawn. “I love chu, man.”

“Hrmm?” Alder yawned, a reaction of Danté having previously yawned. Those things were definitely contagious. “Really?” He asked, leaning against Danté so that they were essentially holding one another up. “That’s amazing. You know how long I’ve wanted to tell you that I love you too?” 

“Oh my gosh, no way.” Danté yawned once more. “All… all of the love. Like… bff-sies…. Bff-sies for life yo.”

Rufio gazed at them curiously before finally finding his keys and opening the door. “It’s great to see that you two are getting along… I think.”

“Forever and ever~” Alder sighed as he stumbled into the room like a zombie. He went through the practiced motion of removing all of his clothes before finally flopping into the bed. Once in the warmth of said bed, he seemed to forget that there were two others that still needed to get in. Wrapping the covers tightly around himself, Alder buried his nose into a pillow and tried to get some sleep.

“You won’t… won’t forget in the morning though, right?” Danté asked with a worried frown as he followed Alder into the bedroom. Mumbling, he also stripped from his clothes and crawled into the bed beside the pilot. “Gimmee some covers!”

“Ner?” Alder grumbled sleepily, lifting the blankets so that Danté could crawl under them. “Remember what?”

“Ahm… I don’t remember.” Danté said slowly, trying to recall what they were even talking about. With a shrug he curled up under the covers and drifted off. Whatever it was could wait until morning.

“Rufio!” Alder called, glaring sleepily at the bedroom door. “Get your sexy ass in bed already!”

“I’ma comin’.” Rufio replied, pulling the door shut behind him before going into the bedroom. He let out a small “d’aww” when he saw that his brother and Alder were both cuddled up in the bed, looking content. Stripping, he too got into the bed naked and wormed his way between Alder and Danté. 

“G’night Rufy.” Alder mumbled. “Sleep tight, Dan.”

“Name’s not Dannnn.” The boy had just enough energy to grumble before falling asleep. “I love chu gaissss.”

Rufio smiled down at the two sleepy men beside him and fixed the covers right before staring up at the ceiling.

Alder, feeling that something was off, blinked an eye open and looked up at Rufio. “Rufio?” He asked, nuzzling into Rufio’s chest. “You’re not sleepy?”

“Nahh, not yet.”

“Welllll…” Alder yawned, trying to fight the impending sleep. “Anything I can do to make you sleepy?” He asked, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to stay awake for a little bit longer. 

“Mmm….iunno….maybe.”

“Whaddya want me to do?” Alder asked, closing his eyes. 

“Mm, is fine if you just go back to sleep.” Rufio smiled, kissing Alder’s cheek gently. “I’ll talk to yah in the morning,”

Alder frowned. “But like, I don’t wanna. You’ll be lonely in the dark.” He couldn’t stand the idea of that, as he himself was terrified of the dark. He didn’t want poor Rufio to have to sit up in the dark all alone. 

“I’ll be fine.” Rufio assured. “I’ll go to sleep in a bit. Don’t you worry.”

Frustrated, Alder rolled over and glared at the wall. “Okay. Fine. I didn’t want to talk to you anyway.” It was lie, really. He wanted to talk to Rufio all the time, but at the moment he was frustrated and somewhat saddened that Rufio was pushing the sleep. Yeah, he did need sleep but still.

“Don’t be like thaaat!” Rufio whined with a frown, reaching out to touch Alder, who just scooted away with a grunt. “It’s not that I don’t wanna talk to you. Is just… is…. Mer.”

Alder sighed and rolled over, searching Rufio’s face. “You can talk to me about anything.” He said, kissing Rufio gently on the cheek to convey his feelings. “But if you don’t want to… then okay.”

Rufio kissed Alder’s forehead in return and let out a yawn, though Alder didn’t know that it was a fake one. “We’ll talk in the morning and stuff, okay?” He asked, petting Alder’s hair gently. Alder nodded, he could deal with that. A part of him was worried about Rufio, but another part of him was exhausted. Rufio never seemed to want to talk about anything, which worried him a bit, but Alder took it as a challenge. One day, he would get the Texan to open up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit incest in this chapter.

Rufio was always the first to awaken, no matter when he went to sleep. Alder could have gone to bed hours before him, and the Texan would still wake first. He was just a morning type of guy, whereas Alder was afraid of the idea of waking up before noon. Slithering out of bed to avoid jostling Alder or Danté, hr stretched before heading silently into the kitchen.

Missing the warmth that had he had been oh-so-close to only moments ago, Alder whined in his sleep and rolled over. With a satisfied sigh, he curled up to the new source of warmth. The warmth felt familiar to him. It seemed to him that Rufio had only rolled over in his sleep. Good thing that he hadn’t gotten out of bed, as Alder would have surely been cold. Danté, too, missed the body he was curled against and wiggled closer to the one that was cuddling him. “Yee~” He sighed, nuzzling who he believed to be Rufio. “I love chus Rufio~”

Alder was only half awake at that moment and hardly thought about it when “Rufio” told him that he loved himself. That was certainly an odd thing to do. Grinning sleepily, Alder just cuddled the body even more. “I love you too…Alder?”

“Eh. What?” Overcome with confusion, Danté awoke and blinked one eye open. His eyes didn’t need the time to adjust, as he could tell that horrendous blob from anywhere. It was undoubtedly Alder. Where the fuck had Rufio gone? Had he really been cuddling up close to Alder? Oh god… “Ack!” Danté let out a startled yelp and moved as quickly as he could, flying backwards right off the bed. “NO TOUCHIE!” He yelled, glaring up from his position on the floor.

Alder jumped, blinking awake. The first thing he noticed was that Rufio was no longer in bed. The second thing he noticed was that the bed was still pretty warm, suggesting that someone had been in it only seconds previous to that moment. His eyes then traveled further and caught sight of a fairly indignant Danté on the floor. “What are you doing?!” He all but yelled in astonishment, moving closer to the edge of the bed to peer at Danté. 

“WHAT AM I DOING!?” Danté retorted, screaming hysterically. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” 

Alder, pretty confused as to why the young Wilkerson boy was freaking out so much, leaned over the edge of the bed and stared down at Danté. “There’s no need to freak out.” He said, raising a brow in something akin to annoyance. “I’m not gonna kill you or nothin’.” 

“Suuurrreeee yah won’t.” Danté replied, sarcasm dripping from his words. “I’m watching you.” Glaring fire at Alder, he slithered under the bed. It was a rather creepy thing to do, in Alder’s opinion. Some people were afraid of the monsters under their bed, Alder was afraid of the Danté under his. 

“Well fine.” Alder frowned, assuming that Danté was mad at him. He normally wouldn’t have given a shit about what the blonde thought about him, but he was honestly trying to become better friends with Rufio’s younger sibling. “I’m gonna go get breakfast.” He stated, rolling off the bed and crouching next to the figure hiding beneath it. “Why are you freaking out so much?” He asked with a poke to Danté’s side, though it was a rhetorical question that he expected no answer to.

Rufio, who was oblivious to the exchange going on in the bedroom – for he was far too preoccupied with the fact that he wasn’t burning anything –, stood in the kitchen, currently making only heaven-knows-what for breakfast. It didn’t matter what it was, though. He wasn’t burning it, and that’s what did matter. “Ha!” He yelled in delight, raising a fork triumphantly. “TAKE THAT, FLAMMABILITY!” 

The squadron leader made his way into the kitchen, leaving Danté hidden beneath the bed to simmer. Upon walking into the kitchen, he had to pause for a moment and take in the sight before him. Rufio was standing there, looking sexy as always. He seemed rather happy with the way the cooking was going, judging by the way his hips moved as he cooked. He was in far too much clothing for Alder’s liking – he preferred it when Rufio was naked – but the pants hung low on his hips and the snug shirt left a strip of skin showing. Sauntering over to his lover, Alder wrapped his arms around Rufio’s belly and let his chin rest on the ever-so-slightly-shorter male’s shoulder. “Whatcha cookin’?”

Turning in the hold a bit, Rufio looked up into Alder’s face and kissed his forehead gently. “Good morning~” He smiled. Now that was a weird thing to say, seeing as to how he just about never got to say it to Alder as the pilot was always waking up sometime after noon. “Annnd…” Rufio trailed off, gazing back at whatever the hell he was cooking. “…I don’t know…”

At some point, Danté had snuck into the kitchen behind Alder. The action had gone unnoticed by both of the other blondes, though Alder did spot him when he heard a noise from the table. Turning, he noticed Rufio’s brother was sulking, his head cushioned in his folded arms on the table. 

“Danté?” Alder questioned, rather worried for the man. Deciding that milk cured every ailment, he fetched a glass from the fridge and placed in front of the sulking blonde. “Hey Rufie, I think Danté sick…”

“He’s not sick~” Rufio replied, glancing at his baby brother. “He’s just not a morning person.” To accentuate this sentence, Danté let out a low groan, though somewhere amidst the noise Alder was sure he heard the word “coffee”

Seeing that Danté was not interested in the milk, Alder took it for himself and began to sip on the liquid. “Hm, coffee?” He repeated, moving across the kitchen to set up the coffee maker. He himself wasn’t a big fan of coffee, but he did know how to set it up, given the number of times he’d made hot chocolate with the thing. “So, Danté…” He began as he sat back down at the table, listening to the coffee pot gurgle and spit out black liquid. “How’d you sleep?”

“Mrph.” Danté grunted, still not bothering to lift his head from the table. He was more interested in the sleep that had been so wonderful until moments ago. “Was good….until woken up.”

“That sounds nice~” Alder gave a generic response, about as interested in the conversation as Danté seemed to be. Glancing towards the coffee pot, he was glad to see that about a cup was ready. Pouring what there was into a cup, Alder returned the pot to its position so that it could be filled with more coffee. “Rufio?” Alder put the mug down on the edge of the table, unknowingly placing it out of Danté’s reach. “Is breakfast done yet?”

“Umm….” Rufio prodded the mystery food with a fork, happy that it didn’t burst into flames. “Yeah, I think it’s done.” Satisfied that the food was safe to eat, Rufio scooped it into a plate…only to have the damned thing ignite in flames. “DAMMIT!” He yelled as he dropped the thing in the sink.

Hardly paying attention, Alder scooted the mug closer to Danté, who scrambled to grab it before eagerly gulping it down. The black liquid gold was scorching, but he ignored it with a contented sigh. Coffee was coffee and if he had to burn his throat out to get it, then so be it. “Rufio?” Alder called, a bit worried when he heard the sound of a plate crashing violently into the sink. “Everything okay in there, babe?”

“Yes! Yes. Everything’s fine…. I think.” He called back, turning on the water to extinguish the fire. As he was doing so however, the water caught on fire as it was putting out the other fire. Recoiling back, Rufio let out an incoherent scream that came out as a jumbled mess of letters. 

Rushing into the kitchen at the sound of screaming, Alder wasn’t too surprised to see that Rufio had lit something on fire again. Rufio really did try, but he was a horrid cook. Alder appreciated the effort though, he really did. “Rufio?!” He gasped, running to his side and pouring maple syrup over the flames. Somehow, to Rufio’s confusion, that put out the fire. “What did you do?!”

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” Rufio yelled back in irritation not at Alder but at the stupid laws of Chemistry in the Godforsaken country. Grumbling, he glared at the sink. “Stupid… fire… and… mer. Stupid.”

Grabbing what food wasn’t burnt, Alder put it onto a large plate before poking the substance. “What is this stuff?” He inquired as he placed the stuff on the table. Danté didn’t seem to care very much as to what kind of food it was as he reached out blindly and shoveled a handful of the stuff into his mouth. It couldn’t have been too bad though, with the way he let out a satisfied noise.

“Merph.” Rufio sat down at the table, studying his own food. “I don’t… don’t know. I think it’s steak and eggs… but…. iunno.” 

Doing as Danté did, Alder shoved some of the food into his mouth and chewed on it for a moment before smiling broadly. “It’s good~” Finishing up the food, he stretched his arms out before bringing them back down to rest on his belly. “Now what?”

“Mm…. iunno.” Rufio shrugged, picking up the dirty dished and putting them in the sink. “What do you wanna do?”

“You.” Alder replied instantaneously in such a nonchalant manner that Danté actually snorted into his coffee and nearly choked to death. Rufio had to slap the poor kid’s back to get him to breathe normal again. 

“Other than that, I mean.” Rufio responded. Danté was still coughing a bit, but had finally managed to get his breathing under control. 

“So… whadda you guys wanna do?” Alder asked, shrugging. He had thrown his ideas out there, but Rufio didn’t seem to be too interested in those at the moment. Tough luck, really. Alder had been looking forward to it. Nothing like a good morning “workout” to wake you up.

“Whatever’s fine.” Rufio shrugged, leaning back in his chair in slight boredom. 

Danté, on the other hand, smirked. “I know what I wanna doooo~” To this, he received a bop on the head by his older brother.

“You don’t get a say in the matter.” Rufio scolded sternly yet playfully. He was almost afraid of what his crazy brother would come up with. 

“What’s that, Danté?” Alder asked a bit innocently, having no idea what the young blonde was talking about. 

“Oh, you knooow~” Danté winked, scooting suggestively closer to his brother. Getting the idea of where this was going, Alder’s eyes widened. Did Danté really mean… like that? Alder squirmed slightly for a moment in thought. He didn’t want to have to ask Rufio something so strange.

“Wait… just… no…”

“You agreed to it before, though.” Danté pressed, winking suggestively at Alder. 

“Err... I mean… but like…. Hrrmmm…” Alder trailed off with an irritated hum or confusion. Turning to Rufio, he fixed him with a questioning gaze, a blush lighting up his face the more he looked at Rufio and realized what he was about to ask him and whether or not his lover would be disgusted with him or not. Rufio, who had been paying no attention to the conversation, yawned and turned to Alder with a light “hm” sound.

“You wanna like… like… try something?” Alder asked, staring into his lap in embarrassment. He couldn’t look Rufio in the eyes anymore. It was too much pressure.

Stretching, Rufio just yawned. “Try what?”

“Erm…” Alder glared at nothing in particular, feeling very self conscious. “Danté, why don’t you explain?”

“Nahh~” Danté smirked, leaning on Rufio. “You can do it.” God, how Alder really despised him sometimes. Rufio was growing increasingly curious at this moment, only heightening Alder’s fears.

“Well I… I mean Danté and I were both wondering… if you wanted to…” He stopped, his blush reddening even more. With a light, hardly comprehendible mumble, Alder looked away. “Tryathreesomeorsomething.” 

“Oh?” Rufio looked between Alder and his brother with mild curiosity. “Is that all? I thought it was gonna be something weird.”

“Wait…” Alder’s eyes widened in surprise. Rufio was okay with something so strange? “Really? But who’s gonna like…” Alder stopped with a grumble and flailed his arms wildly in an attempt to explain what he was trying to convey. 

“I don’t care.” Rufio stuck his tongue out playfully, trying to avoid being hit by the flailing arms. “However you two wanna do it.” Ducking slightly, his eyes widened a bit. “Careful.”

“But like…. Baby!” Alder exclaimed as he continued to flail, only a bit less this time given Rufio’s warning. “So I can’t be on the bottom… so it’ll be like… weird.” 

“It’s only weird if you make it weird.” Rufio replied, lips twitching into a smirk.

“So like… how’re we gonna do it? Who’s like… doing what/who?” Alder asked, clearly embarrassed by the dark red blush that spread across his cheeks. “Are we… gonna do it now?”

Danté, finally deciding to enter the conversation, grinned broadly. “I vote we do it nowww~”

“Mmm, iunno.” Rufio began, but was cut off by the suddenly somewhat sure Alder grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bedroom. It was fairly awkward on the way over there, but once there everyone fell into the grove of things. Danté entered the bedroom and commenced to stripping out of his clothing. Alder shimmied from his jeans, as did Rufio. Taking off his shirt was rather awkward for Alder, who felt very self-conscious about his growing belly bump. Rufio, noticing this, walked over to Alder and kissed him lovingly. While doing so, he brought his hands up and ran them under Alder’s shirt, gently pressing them against the near nonexistent belly bump. 

Danté looked up to notice that Alder had stolen all of Rufio’s attention and pouted with a glare. He wasn’t going to let him get all of his brother’s attention. Sauntering over, he wrapped his arms around Rufio from behind, pressing himself against his back while rising onto his toes to nibble on the older man’s ear. 

Alder, blushing and feeling even more insecure about the bump, gripped Rufio’s hips and moved closer, making it impossible for him to remove the shirt. This was most likely intentional. Rufio just waved his fingers, signaling for his lover to step back. Wiggling backwards slightly, his eyes half lidded and a blush turning his face deep red, looked up at Rufio with lips parted slightly. After space was gathered between them, Rufio knelt down and lifted Alder’s shirt a bit, nuzzling the pale skin beneath the shirt. He smiled against the skin at the reply he got to his movements, as Alder twitched slightly and brought a hand up to play with Rufio’s hair a bit. “Wha’ ‘bout Danté?” He asked meekly, trying to divert the attention away from his belly. 

“Hmm?” Danté let out a noise, making himself known. While Rufio and Alder were doing their thing, Danté had been sneaking across the floor to remove Rufio’s pants with his teeth. Sneaky little devil, Alder would be sure to watch out for him later in case the boy tried anything.

Pulling Rufio up away from his belly, Alder quickly jerked Rufio’s shirt above his head before laying his hand on the smooth, yet scarred, skin. With his thumb he traced across the largest one, nearly shivering while thinking about how bad that had to have hurt. Returning the favor, Rufio grabbed the hem of Alder’s shirt and lifted it, smiling gently when Alder tried to cover the belly bulge. He then bent down slightly, distracting him by closing his mouth around one of his nipples. The act caused Alder to gasp and hold Rufio’s head close to his body, relishing in the feeling of the warm tongue on his sensitive body.

Meanwhile, Danté shimmied out of his own pants before pulling down Rufio’s boxers. Rufio hardly noticed until Danté lowered himself to the floor and began licking at his toes. The sensitive little things curled and wiggled at the feeling, causing Rufio to twitch slightly. Moving from Alder’s chest, Rufio made his way down the skin, trailing kisses all the way to Alder’s belly button before sticking out his tongue and lapping all around and inside of it. “Lower…” Alder begged, gripping Rufio’s hair. “Lower, Rufie, loooweerrrrr~”

“Shhh…” Rufio insisted, pausing his licking. “I’m getting there~ Patience~” Raising his hands to Alder’s hips, he hooked his fingers into the belt loops on his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, leaving all three of the blondes completely naked. Smirking at the obvious arousal Alder sported, Rufio lowered his head and engulfed it. 

Noticing what Rufio was doing, his younger brother smirked and moved into position, somewhat awkwardly, so that he could get in on the action to suck Rufio off. The groan that Rufio let out at the sudden mouth around him went straight to Alder’s crotch, causing him to jerk his hips slightly. “Oh God…” Alder groaned, fingers tightening in Rufio’s hair – it had to have been painful at that point but Rufio probably liked it. “like that…yes….harder…nnnghhh….”

Rufio, trying to focus on the task at hand, found it somewhat difficult to think straight with the combination of Alder’s moans as he sucked him off, along with Danté biting and sucking and licking him in such an expert way. However, it was Alder that gave the first warning. With lower stamina, especially with Rufio sucking on him in such a wonderful way, he couldn’t last long. “Shiiitttt.” He groaned, panting and pulling Rufio closer as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Rufio could feel copious amounts of pre trickling into his mouth, and was a bit prepared. “Rufio…I’m….I’m gonna…”

“Cum for me baby,” Rufio mumbled, though Alder was hardly able to hear it. The vibration of the sound against his cock sent shivers up his spine though, causing him to jerk Rufio close to him as his dick twitched and spasmed, shooting ropes of thick seed down his lover’s throat. Swallowing it all, Rufio would have smirked up at Alder had he not been too lost in pleasure himself. With another hard suck from Danté, he released himself with a wordless groan, losing himself in his brother’s warm mouth. 

Unseen by Rufio or Alder, not that they cared, Danté licked his lips as he eagerly drank the sweet seed of his brother. It was probably weird to some, for him to be so obsessed with his brother, but it didn’t matter to any of the blonde men. Perhaps Alder was a bit jealous at this point, but it was a onetime thing and it didn’t matter what they had done and were about to do. 

Rufio then got to his feet, pulling Danté up with him. When they were close enough, he picked up Danté and basically threw him onto the bed. The younger male didn’t have time to complain before Rufio was on the bed as well, crawling seductively up between his legs. Glancing over his shoulder, Rufio smirked and wiggled his bum to get Alder to come closer.

His call was answered eagerly as Alder climbed up onto the bed and took his position behind him. Danté, not to be forgotten, pulled his brother down for a deep kiss that he accentuated by grinding his still-hard cock against Rufio’s re-hardening one. Even more grinding ensued for Rufio when Alder leaned over his back and nibbled on his ear while dragging his hardening cock against Rufio’s butt. 

Danté liked it rough, and let it be known when Rufio pressed his brother’s legs down against his chest and lined himself up. There wasn’t a need for lubrication or the likes, it’d be better without the time-consuming preparation. Thrusting himself in, Rufio watched Danté’s face for a second. At the same time, Alder was pushing into Rufio a bit carefully. After cumming not so long ago, it was hard for Alder to think straight around the glorious tightness. He didn’t get to relish being the top quite often, and damn did he love it when he did. 

Alder was the one to set the pace, which started a bit slow for both Rufio and Danté’s liking. He was concerned about hurting Rufio, until said blonde began to thrust into Danté hard while simultaneously fucking himself on Alder. That was enough for Alder, who pulled out and shoved himself back inside to the hilt, quickening his pace with each good thrust. 

Danté looked up at his brother with eyes half lidded, smirking slightly as he was pounded into. He wished that things could be like this with his brother, without Alder in the picture. This was most likely the closest he was ever getting to a relationship with Rufio, though.

Thrilled at the double stimulation, Rufio quickened his thrusting, bucking himself into Danté. With each thrust into Danté, Alder pulled out a bit. And vice versa, setting up the perfect system. 

The temperature of the room was unbearable for Alder. The smell of sex and sweat mixed with the hot air, making each breath arouse him even more if possible. He couldn’t even tell who was panting and groaning anymore. It was, perhaps, a combination of all three of them. He had lost himself long ago, and could no longer formulate straight thoughts. He felt tightness building and was sure he would be the first to cum, when he heard a sudden groan rip its way from Danté’s throat. Rufio continued his onslaught, though Alder was sure that Danté had just cum. Feeling the familiar tightness, Alder leaned forward and gripped Rufio around the belly as he came, pumping himself into the tight depths. Feeling Danté release himself onto his chest, and Alder paint his bowels white, Rufio gave in and gasped as he released into his brother. 

Panting, Alder pulled himself out of Rufio and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. The sheets were messy and sticky with cum, Alder couldn’t tell whose was whose anymore, but it didn’t matter. They were all too happy and tired to care about the mess. Rufio just rolled over so that he was in the middle. Twisting into a strange, yet comfortable position, he managed to wrap his arms around Alder and legs around Danté. Cuddling him with a sigh, Alder closed his eyes. 

Rufio sighed as well and nuzzled Alder sleepily. The whole ordeal had really worn him out. Danté was already asleep, it seemed, snoring softly. Alder wasn’t far behind, drifting away with a soft exhale of breath. Nothing needed to be said before the slept. What was there to say? No, they were content. So what if it was weird and incestuous? Danté certainly wasn’t complaining, and Rufio didn’t care. Alder was a bit confused, but figured he could worry about all of that later on.


	8. Chapter 8

The months afterwards flew by quickly. For Alder at least, as he did enjoy topping. There of course came a point where he was no longer able to do the funs things he did with Rufio before. When his belly bulge became too large, he did what he could to relieve Rufio of his urges but it was awkward and his energy was taken up by the large dome of his belly. Danté would have gladly helped, had Rufio let him.

 

Alder was staring at his belly, running his hands gently over the mass while sitting on the couch. At the beginning of his pregnancy when he was getting used to the feelings, he didn’t like it, but at this point he was filled with motherly warmth.

 

Rufio, watching, poked the bugle with a finger and a curious look. “You’s so fat, yo.” Of course that had already been noticed months previous to that, but Rufio did enjoy reminding Alder of it every so often.

 

“I can’t see my dick.” Alder grumbled, holding his belly. As much as he loved his unborn child, he did enjoy his body parts as well. In fact, he was beginning to think his belly had swallowed up his poor penis.   
“What kind of horror is this?” He whined. He breathed in deeply to let out a sigh but the exhale was cut off short with a gasp as his whole body tensed up. “Holy shit. I think I just pis-” Sudden pain shot through him and he leaned forward, clutching at his belly as tremors wracked his body.

 

“I think. I think baby.Omg. Now what?” Rufio panicked as he jumped up and looked around as if something would magically pop out of the air and help him.

 

“Hospital.” Alder gritted out. “We need to….hospital.”

 

“But…but…okay.” Rufio nodded, turning to the stairs. “DANTÉ!” He yelled, glancing back to see that Alder had attempted to stand and was leaning against the couch with his eyes closed tightly. One hand pressed against his stomach while the other held onto the couch for support. “GET YO BUTT DOWN HERE AND DRIVE!”

 

“Wut. No.” The call came back from a distressed-sounding Danté. “I can’t!”

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T?!” Rufio yelled back before grumbling and rushing over to Alder. Who had his jaw clenched. “To the car we go~” He sang, picking Alder up bridal style and carrying him quickly to the car.

 

The drive to the hospital was short this time around. Alder didn’t want to think that Rufio had sped to get there, but he didn’t know. His eyes were closed the entire time. He didn’t even realize he had been taken out of the car until they were in a hospital room and he was being placed on a bed. “Oh god, Rufio. I’ma like…baby. Oh my god.” Not only was he speaking around pain, but fear as well. He wasn’t ready for this, he had no idea what he was doing. Had any male ever even had a baby before? What was going to happen to him?

 

“Don’t freak out, kay?” Rufio reassured, patting Alder’s hair gently albeit somewhat awkwardly.

 

“Nerr…” Alder groaned, panting. “I’m not freaking out. I’m in contractions! You’re the one freaking out!”

 

“Nooo, you seem to be freaking out to me.” Rufio replied, looking at Alder with worry.

 

Of course Alder was freaking out. He had no idea what he was doing or what was going to happen. He knew one thing though, that the baby wanted out of him. He wanted it out too, the little bugger was killing him. It felt as if it were purposefully refusing to leave his body. “SHUT UP!” Alder yelled, though it was really much closer to a scream. His eyes flew open, wide and afraid yet also wild and fiery. “I DON’T CARE!”

 

“It don’t matter anyway!” Rufio replied, growing frantic in his attempts to calm his lover down. He was just as scared as Alder, but he had to be the calm one so that total chaos didn’t break out in the hospital. “No screaming!”

 

“DON’T TELL ME TO STOP SCREAMING!” He shrieked, glaring fire at Rufio. Another painful contraction wracked his body and he felt tears spring to his eyes. The liquid gathering in his eyes was not only from pain though, but from nervousness and fear. He wasn’t prepared for this. He was afraid, so afraid. “Oh god…” He gasped, clutching his stomach. “I hate you…”

 

“Nyyeeehhhh please stop screaming.” Rufio said again, all but begging Alder to calm down. It was hard enough to be calm already, and it wasn’t helping at all that Alder was freaking out. “No you doonnn’ttt.” He said, rubbing Alder’s shoulders while making “shh”ing noises. A scowl fixed itself in place, he knew that Alder didn’t mean what he said but at the same time it kind of hurt to hear him say it.

 

The next several hours ensued, filled with panting and yelling and pain and tears. Rufio was there the entire time though. When it was all over, Alder could hardly get his baby from the doctor fast enough. Cradling her gently in his arms, he stared down at her lovingly and let even more tears drip down his cheeks though these were not from pain but from love and happiness. “It’s a little girl~”

 

Rufio reached forward with an un-bandaged hand – Alder had no idea where the bandages had come from – and oh-so-gently poked the child. Smiling softly, he cooed. “Baaayyybeeee~”

 

“Now we have to name her.” Alder said, though he didn’t look up from his newborn’s face. With a hand he brought his pinkie finger up and carefully stroked her tiny fingers. It was amazing to think that something so amazing and beautiful and wonderful was formed by him. Him and Rufio. In all honestly, Alder had never been as happy as he was at this moment. “I like…..like Rinslet.”

 

“Hrmmm….” Rufio contemplated, staring hard at the baby. She wrinkled her nose slightly, curling her fingers as well. “Rinslet… I like it.” He confirmed, smiling down at his lover and newborn child.

 

Worn out, Alder closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows. “Nothing like having a baby to wear you out.” He smiled, he was in no way complaining.

 

Rufio smiled and patted Alder’s hair. It was warm and sticky with sweat, clinging to his forehead but neither of the blondes cared. There were far more important things to think about than what Alder’s hair looked like. “You sleepy?” He asked, grinning gently as he stroked his hair. “I wonder if you can go home now.”

 

“Nope.” Alder leaned into Rufio’s gentle touch before pausing and opening his eyes. “I didn’t mean it when I said I hated you.” He recalled, frowning and staring down towards Rinslet. He hoped Rufio wasn’t mad at him or anything. He had been in pain and confused and afraid and had done and said some strange things. “You aren’t upset, are you?”

 

“No?” Rufio asked in response to Alder’s first words. “’No’ what?” He then waved a hand – specifically the un-bandaged one – dismissively. “Nahh. Of course I’m not upset~ I know you didn’t mean it.” He said gently, smiling at Alder softly.

 

“No?” Alder repeated, looking at Rufio curiously before recalling what he had said before. “Oh, I said that ‘no’, I’m not tired.” He grinned, though it was quite obvious that he was.

 

“Oh, I thought you said that no you couldn’t leave yet.” He laughed, leaning down to pick up the tiny bundle in his arms. He had always wanted children, a lot of them in fact, but once he finally gathered his daughter into his arms he realized just how little he knew about babies. Cradling it as if he might break it, Rufio rocked back and forth slowly and hummed to the small infant.

 

“I love you.” Alder opened his eyes with a soft sigh and watched Rufio, his heart swelling with pure uncontained joy. There was not a sight more amazing than the one he was currently graced with. Rufio swaying with his daughter in his arms. They had created a life, such a beautiful precious life.

 

Looking up, Rufio fixed Alder with a lovely grin and moved closer to the bed that Alder lay in. “I love you too. Now let’s go home~”

 

Yes, Alder was more than glad to go home. He was tired and didn’t feel like moving very much but he was ready to get home and sleep and relish in the joys of newfound parenthood. Yes, this was the start of something beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

Two blonde men leaned over a crib. Sleeping peacefully in the pastel-pink blankets was a tiny baby girl. Little Rinslet, the daughter of Alder Finch and Rufio Wilkerson. “Lil Rinslet…” He began but trailed off. There posed the problem for Alder. What was Rinslet’s official last name? He and Rufio weren’t married. “Wilkerson? Er…or Finch?”

Rufio stood next to his lover and leaned against him a bit. He too stood and smiled down at the baby girl. His baby girl. “Hmmm.” He hummed, watching his daughter sleep. “Finch-Wilkerson” he decided.

Alder pondered this for a moment, opening his mouth and tasting the name for a second. “It doesn’t sound right.” He frowned, saying it a few more times. “She needs one last name.” He all but whined, taking Rufio’s hand with his own. “I like yours better.”

Determined, Rufio continued to insist that Alder keep his name in there somewhere. “She could always have Finch as like a middle name then. We need to preserve yo family name!”

Alder was hinting quite heavily at this point, putting emphasis on various words to try to spell it out for Rufio. “But your family name is nice though.” Grinning, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Rufio’s cheek before glancing towards Danté, who had been sulking since they had returned home. “Danté? You look sad. You need a hug?” He asked with true concern, his motherly instincts making him want to comfort the younger man.

Danté didn’t look up from his seat in one of the various chairs located about the nursery room. “No.” He said shortly, though he still looked rather depressed. “Don’t touch me.”

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, much to Danté’s annoyance, Alder looked down at the boy with seriousness. He was concerned, even if Danté was annoying at times. He preferred the annoying Danté to the depressed one. The depressed one worried him. “You wanna talk, then?” 

Shrugging the hand off, Danté looked away at a spot on the floor somewhere across the room. “Not really, no.” The tone of his voice let Alder know that he wanted to be left alone. Yet at the same time, Alder could not help but feel for the boy. Something was wrong and he wanted to somehow make it better. 

Frowning with a small sigh, Alder looked to Rufio and shook his head sadly. “Well…” He turned back to Danté. “If you ever want to talk about anything, let me know. I’m going to go shower.” Offering a worried look to Rufio, Alder left the room and went to get his things together for his shower. Alder hadn’t expected Danté to actually want to talk to him about anything, and was rather surprised when he actually heard a knock on the bathroom door. Since he was just about to get into the shower, Alder wrapped a towel around his waist and turned around. “Yeah? Come on in, the door’s unlocked.”

Slinking into the room, Danté looked up at Alder and debated with himself about asking what it was that he wanted to ask. “Yeah… Can I like, ask yah somethin’?” he sounded oddly meek to Alder. His voice held none of the normal scorn and sarcasm, but more of a reserved embarrassment. 

 

Sitting down on the edge of the tub, Alder patted the spot next to him and waited for Danté to take his seat. “Sure. What do you wanna know?”

Danté then made his way across the room and took the offered seat on the tub’s edge. “Ahm…well…” he looked down and mumbled, red tinting his cheeks. “How did you know you were pregnant?”

“Er…” Alder thought about it. It was an odd question for Danté to ask. He wasn’t entirely sure, to be honest. Thinking back, he tilted his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Well I started throwing up a lot and had weird mood swings. The doctor told me for sure though. Why? Are you…?” Alder trailed off, staring at Danté in amazement as things clicked into place for him. “But who?”

“Yeah… well… about that.” Danté began with a sniffle. “Is… is…” Breaking off with a whimper, his eyes watered and he let out a small choking noise as the tears spilled over.

Startled, Alder leaned over and patted him gently on the back while rubbing gentle circles. “Hey! Hey, don’t cry. Shhh, it’s alright.” He had no idea what to do in a situation like that. Danté hated people touching him but he also never cried, leaving Alder to awkwardly try to console him.

Sniffling, Danté tried to shrug the hand off though his full effort was not in the motion. “Don’t touch me… and I’ll cry if I damn well want to.” He grumbled, trying to appear strong even though he was obviously still crying. Tears streamed down his face and he sniffled every so often. The way he looked made Alder want to hug him and assure him that everything was going to be okay, but he knew Danté would only retaliate.

Taking his hand away, Alder sat and watched him awkwardly. He was unsure what to do. Danté was sitting beside him, upset about something but not wanting to say what it was and against the idea of Alder comforting him. “…Are you scared?” He asked quietly, glancing towards Danté. “I was.”

Danté leaned forward and buried his face into his hands, tears still streaming down his face. “Yess.” He hissed, his voice cracking. “I don’t….I don’t understand. How…no sense… I’m horrified.”

“Yeah…” Alder agreed, recalling how he felt not too long ago. “It’s pretty scary. So…” He trailed off with a smirk and nudged Danté’s arm. “So who’s the daddy?” It was probably a good idea to try to lighten the mood with a bit of teasing, plus he was rather curious.

The younger man looked up at Alder before quickly looking away. Alder did not notice how ashamed Danté looked, which he surely would have brought up had he noticed. “No one special.”

“Oh come on!” Alder laughed, shoving him playfully. “You should be happy! This is a special moment!” Yes, he definitely had not noticed how Danté was acting in regards to the subject of his baby’s father. He attributed the awkwardness to being shy about the whole pregnancy thing instead.

Danté just sighed and looked away with a mumble. “Yeah, it’s special alright.”

Grabbing his hand, Alder dragged the young boy into the living room, stopping in front of the couch where Rufio was lounging. “Rufio, guess what!? Come on, Danté, tell him!” Rufio looked up curiously. A part of him was curious as to why Alder was still wrapped in a towel and not wet, but decided against asking about it. 

Danté paused and stared at his brother with wide eyes for a moment, not unlike a deer would in headlights. Taking a deep breath and speaking really fast, he let out the sentence in a single rush. “I think I’m pregnant and I think it might be you but I’m not sure.”

Not catching hardly a word of that, Rufio sat up in confusion. “Hrm? Pregnant? Who?”

Wrapping an arm around Danté’s shoulders, Alder grinned and pulled the young boy close. “Lil Danté here might be pregnant. Won’t say who the lucky daddy is, though.” Of course, Danté just had told the two of them, they just hadn’t heard what he had said. 

“Pregnant?” Rufio repeated, a bit confused. “You mean I’m gonna be a grandpa? Wait, I mean uncle?” His confusion was rather odd, as he had momentarily forgotten that Danté was his brother. “How…when.. who?”

“Yeah, Danté,” Alder laughed. “Who’ve you had sex with besides us?” It’d have been horrible if the guy was pregnant with his own brother’s kid. That wasn’t possible though, as their threesome occurred many months ago. Alder had only been about three months pregnant at that time, meaning Danté would have been about six months along if that were the case. He didn’t look very pregnant. Then again, some people didn’t show that well…

Danté snorted in response and looked away. “Well there was this one time…. And then we did it in that irrigation ditch. Oh my god, I wouldn’t recommend doing it there.” He was stalling, trying to change the subject. His information was rather important in case any of them tried it at some point, though. “Snakes, and drowning and shizz. Um...” He paused, realizing just how much he had said. “I mean… a few times.”

“So like,” Alder began. “You could be pregnant with an irrigation ditch baby? Is the daddy at least kindda pretty? Tell me that much? What does he look like?” He asked, barraging Danté with questions. He was excited and eager to know who the father was. He would love to meet the guy some day, and congratulate him at least.

“Yeaaahh….he’s nice looking and stuff.” Danté mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

“You gonna tell us when the baby is born, then?” Alder asked, assuming that the father would want to be at the hospital when his child was born. 

“Yeah… you’ll probably be able to tell.” Danté mumbled, growing increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation. 

“Really?” Alder asked in excitement. “So I know this guy?” He asked, getting a nod in response to each question. He wracked his brain, trying to recall all of the men he knew and all of the ones that would most likely fuck another man. “How many more months until I find out?” He asked, excitedly bouncing on his heels.

“Ummm….like…three. Maybe. I don’t know, I never went to the doctor. I don’t know the exact date and time.” Danté replied. It was only a partial lie. He knew who the father was, he even knew where and when the conception took place. He wasn’t lying about the whole doctor thing though. He was afraid and didn’t know what the others would think of his if they found out he was pregnant. Pregnant with his brother’s baby.


End file.
